Si vous traversez l'Enfer , continuez d'avancer
by My Wolf Is Howling
Summary: Les ennuis ne cessent d'acculer la meute de Beacon Hills. Ils aiment surtout un de ses membres aussi survolté que téméraire. Mais les sarcasmes et l'humour débridé ne sont pas connus pour arrêter les grands méchants vilains pas beaux et c'est d'armes dont aurait besoin ce jeune hyperactif pour sauver ses miches. A moins qu'une protection surréaliste ne les surveille déjà pour lui.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** "Si vous traversez l'Enfer , continuez d'avancer" _Churchill_

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement les personnages de 'base' ne m'appartiennent pas. Merci J. Davis et son génie , je les emprunte avec modestie.

**Couple :** Sterek bien évidemment (_et possiblement certains couples incongrus en second plan_)

**En bref** : Première Fiction par pitié soyez indulgents. J'ai ma petite femme de beta qui suit l'avancée des 'travaux' et je ne la remercierais jamais assez de jeter un regard neuf sur des écrits dont elle doit pas toujours tout saisir. Je n'ai pas de ligne de conduite, j'écris à l'impro et au ressenti du moment (_et parfois selon ma playslist_) du coup moi même n'ai aucune idée de comment les choses vont évoluer et se mettre en place. Ce petit prologue va être court mais j'espère qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite qui promet plus de rebondissements mais surtout plus de suspens (_sadisme quand tu nous tient_). Tout ne suivra pas non plus la logique de la série vous êtes prévenus certains morts sont vivants dans ma tête et les choses peuvent arriver avant qu'elles ne se passent dans la série ou inversement. Bref je m'embrouille. Attention Lemon et Yaoi sont de sortie histoire de réchauffer les nuits hivernales alors pour les plus purs et chastes d'entre vous un conseil : si vous souhaitez conserver votre innocence concernant les abeilles les fleurs et les bébés balancés par les cigognes dans les cheminées...cassez vous avant d'avoir une triple vrille de la rétine.!

Pour les autres...**ENJOY**.!

* * *

><p>"<em>On est foutus...Putain de bordel de nom de dieu , on est foutus..<em>"

La voix fébrile et pourtant toujours aussi énergique , Stiles faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre en tenant son crâne entre ses mains blêmes. Tournant et virant sur lui-même , il ne se rendait pas compte que de longues trainées de boue suivaient chacun de ses pas. A peine éclairé par la petite lampe de chevet à côté de son lit , son ombre se mouvait dans d'épais rayons de lune , grossissant dés qu'il passait devant sa fenêtre restée ouverte. Sortant son portable de sa poche , mortellement silencieux depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui , il lorgna sur les chiffres qui le narguaient sur son écran. Il était 5h26 et il était dans une merde monumentale. Hirsute à force de s'arracher des cheveux qu'il pensaient finir blancs d'ici quelques secondes, il lança son téléphone en travers de la couette en boule sur son lit en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain de sa chambre. Le reflet dans la glace face à lui , émacié et cerné , le fit déglutir avec force. Une fine zébrure se pavanait sur sa joue , presque irréelle et pourtant bien présente puisqu'elle commençait à le piquer de manière plus que dérangeante. Ses longs doigts fins et gelés glissèrent sur la peau rougie et gonflée , s'amusant à en titiller les contours et à la pincer comme si quelque chose pouvait en sortir. Un long soupir s'arracha à sa bouche entrouverte dont les lèvres bleutées laissaient transparaitre le froid qui refusait de quitter l'enveloppe de son épiderme.

"_Stiles , mon pote... on est dans la panade. Vraiment , vraiment , vraiment.._"

Sa voix se fit plus douce à mesure qu'il quittait la contemplation de son autre lui pour s'affaisser sur le carrelage de la salle d'eau. Il remonta avec une lenteur mécanique ses genoux contre sa poitrine , y nouant ses bras avant de déposer son front contre les articulations repliées. Son esprit ne le laissait pas en paix. Il se battait comme un beau diable , cherchant à briser les barreaux invisibles que l'adolescent avait crées autour de lui pour l'empêcher de virevolter et de se remémorer ce qui venait de se passer ces trois dernières heures après que son meilleur ami , Scott McCall de son nom et loup-garou kamikaze de son état , l'ai appelé en urgence. Il ne voulait pas que son cerveau irradie des informations qu'il ne voulait pas encore pleinement analyser. Tout était allé trop vite. Trop loin pour faire machine arrière. Mais il ne voulait plus de cette effervescence brutale , il n'était pas taillé pour ça. Bordel. Ce seul mot lui vint à l'esprit et il le cria presque dans un élan de désespoir dans le peu d'air que lui laissait la proximité de ses jambes retenues. Son hyperactivité habituelle était tenue hors de propos par sa volonté affaiblie. Il tenait bon , il ne voulait pas une fois encore laisser un flot de sentiments contradictoires le pousser à s'exciter encore et à s'embringuer un peu plus dans les ennuis. La liste trop longue ne cessait de s'allonger et c'était bien trop pour un adolescent banal , taillé comme une crevette avec un taux de récupération bien en dessous de la normale. Machinalement il redressa son buste , inspirant une longue bouffée d'air contaminé par ses affaires d'entrainement de Lacrosse qui trainaient depuis deux jours dans le panier à linge à ses côtés , et laissa sa main essuyer les perles carmin qui s'agglutinaient sur sa joue. Cette simple vision réussit à amoindrir les barrières mentales qu'il s'imposaient et c'est les yeux fermés , la tête contre le carrelage dur et froid du mur , qu'il laissa les souvenirs l'envelopper.


	2. Surprise , surprise!

****Petite info au cas ou****...Ce chapitre ainsi que le suivant (_mais je repréciserais_) seront tous deux le flashback de Stiles. Les souvenirs de sa folle nuit dirons nous. Par pure envie je fais durer le suspens histoire de voir qui suit et qui à des idées concernant le possible bordel qui va découler de tout ça. J'espère qu'il vous donnera envie surtout de connaitre les folles péripéties de la bande. Pour ce qui est de la relation STEREK c'est tout aussi volontairement que les choses vont se passer en douceur. Je ne voulais pas attaquer avec une directe attirance passionnée entre les deux têtes de mules car à la vue de leurs caractères respectifs je pense qu'ils doivent avant tout s'apprivoiser. D'un coté comme de l' bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

2h du matin. C'est l'heure qu'il réussit à lire sur son réveil alors que son portable sonnait contre son oreille. Maugréant dans un langage incompréhensible , la bouche de travers contre l'oreiller si moelleux qui soutenait son profil , il se laissa rouler sur le dos en entrainant l'objet maudit face à ses yeux ensommeillés. Scott. Et apparemment pas le premier appel puisqu'une fois les sonneries dissipées , six autres étaient enregistrés. Pas de messages c'était donc une urgence. Scott ne laissait de messages que pour les banalités habituelles du genre '_tu te souviens qu'il y a cours dans cinq minutes ? Qu'est ce que tu fous?_' ou bien encore '_Stiles je vais passer la soirée avec Al' m'en veux pas on se capte demain_' ou l'habituel 'S_tiles on est dans la mouise mais ça peut attendre demain , on a besoin de tes talents pour une recherche active sur une bestiole bizarre dont on connait pas le nom , avec une sale gueule de vipère défoncée et qui bave comme toi devant Lydia._' En bref les conneries de tous les jours même si la dernière version était altérée par sa propre façon de s'exprimer et ne reflétait que l'idée générale du message qu'aurait pu laisser Scott...Bref... Mais là il s'affola et se redressa d'un coup sec en position assise ce qui fit craquer ses vertèbres et lui déroba une grimace aussi glamour que la salive qui suintait encore au coin de sa bouche. Se faire réveiller passe encore , ruiner un rêve érotique transcendant avec Lydia qui lui disait enfin oui c'était franchement dégueulasse. Scott avait plutôt intérêt à avoir déjà perdu un bras ou alors il perdrait à coup sur un testicule. Cette idée le fit sourire , la blancheur de ses dents fendant brièvement l'obscurité de sa chambre. Grâce à dieu son père était d'astreinte et ne quitterait pas le poste avant le matin. '_Le boulot avant tout fiston on y échappe pas_'. Son père ne semblait plus avoir envie de beaucoup y échapper depuis la mort de sa mère mais vu l'état actuel des choses , c'était peut être mieux pour le jeune 'speedy' d'être livré à lui-même. Il n'eut pas le temps de rappeler son ami que le portable vibra de nouveau dans sa main , l'obligeant à fermer un œil sous l'assaut du bruit qui emplissait ses oreilles. A la seconde sonnerie il décrocha et tenta d'articuler de sa voix pateuse :

"_Stiles à l'appareil , adolescent frustré pourvu d'une trique monumentale et prêt à écarteler un petit con poilu. Loupiot de bas étages qui à remplacé la voix mélodieuse de son fantasme prête à lui hurler 'oh oui stiles encore vas y t'es le meilleur coup de ma vie' par la voix de Matthew Bellamy non dénuée de charme mais foutrement masculine ce qui en somme me donne de nouvelles envies et crois moi tu..._" Il fallait dire que 'Supermassive Black Hole' était la chanson de Muse référence pour les deux meilleurs amis ainsi que la sonnerie réservée à son binôme.

Stoppé dans sa logorrhée qui se promettait interminable , Stiles ne pût qu'entendre une voix essoufflée et paniquée à l'autre bout du fil le supplier de se taire.

"_Stiles par pitié arrête...je suis en train de te dire...qu'on est...mal barrés...écoute...on est au manoir avec Derek...on repart au loft les autres nous y rejoignent faut que tu viennes...on t'expliquera là bas...Actives toi s'il te plait..._"

Il allait répliquer mais le bip de fin de communication l'en empêcha. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait , ne comprenait même pas ce que les deux loups foutaient à l'ancien manoir Hale mais il ressentit cette longue sueur froide le long de son échine qui n'avait d'écho que la masse qui s'échouait au fond de son estomac comme une boule de bowling au plus profond d'un lac. Ni une ni deux , son cerveau éveillé et en sur régime , il se leva et se retint de trébucher en se tenant au pied de son lit. S'ébrouant vivement pour faire suivre son corps à la même vitesse que son esprit , il enfila le jean qu'il avait délaissé par terre avant de se coucher en boxer ainsi que des chaussettes et ses converses. Un pull dont la capuche recouvrait maintenant sa tête et une veste plus tard , il sortait pour rejoindre son acolyte de virées , sa chouchoute de Jeep. Installé au volant tout en tentant de calmer les tremblements que l'adrénaline insufflait dans ses muscles , il mit le contact et roula à tombeaux ouverts jusqu'au loft délabré de l'Alpha. La nuit avalait la faible lueur des lampadaires qui bordaient le vaste bâtiment peu accueillant. Sortant de l'habitacle il s'assura que sa chère et tendre compagne était en sécurité. "_On a pas idée de vivre dans un coin pareil au moins au manoir on risquait pas de se faire piquer son poste par le gang des écureuils mafieux contrebandiers de la noisette..._" Il prit son courage a deux mains et avança en direction de la porte blindée de l'entrée. Le loft se trouvait au troisième étage sans ascenseur , les escaliers étaient grignotés par la rouille et surement porteurs de multiples maladies qui provoqueraient d'horribles irruptions cutanées mais le cher alpha avait tout misé sur ce qu'il considérait comme de la sécurité en faisant installer le digicode du bas. Maniaque du contrôle , taré de l'organisation mais pas un brin de logistique concernant les possibles virus et les hépatites. Il tapa les chiffres qu'il avait longuement répétés afin de les assimiler et passa le seuil dans un silence qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Pourtant sa panique était palpable et d'ordinaire la moindre anxiété le changeait en une masse de secousses et de tocs que certains caractérisaient d'énervants. Mais là que dalle , il avait même du mal à avancer. Léthargique à mi parcours , il s'assit sur les marches de fer branlantes pour se recentrer. Il avait accouru ici tellement de fois ces dernières semaines que ça devenait trop habituel et la lassitude l'étouffait. Pourtant il s'en cachait devant les autres , devant cette meute dans laquelle il tentait désespérément de trouver une place et de s'y tenir. Face à ce petit contingent d'êtres surnaturels , d'enfant de chasseurs et de hurleuses continuelles il se devait de rester fidèle à lui-même , sarcastique surexcité et surtout affublé d'un débit mortifiant de paroles qui n'avaient de sens pour personne à part lui. Souvent , dans ces moments de bref calme avant la tempête , il se remémorait la quête du cadavre dans la forêt quand il avait sorti son meilleur ami de son lit et l'avait trainé de force dans son délire. Il aurait payé cher pour faire marche arrière et ne pas le laisser se faire quasiment arracher la brioche par un alpha psychotique et surtout psychopathe. Mais les faits étaient là , c'était arrivé , son pote était devenu un loup garou , il pétait une durite dés que la lune était pleine et se retrouvait affublé d'un alpha antipathique et glacial à souhait. Le pire était sans nul doute que lui même était devenu un rat de bibliothèque et que sa faculté de recherches intéressait la petite meute locale qui s'en servait à tout vas. Il ne se souvenait même plus de sa dernière nuit de plus de six heures de sommeil sans réveil en sursaut ou sans interruptions. Perdu une fois de plus dans ses pensées , c'est une sonnerie peu ordinaire qui le sortit de sa torpeur. En effet la comptine '**promenons nous dans les bois**' se mit à retentir dans la poche de sa veste. Le son allait assurément alerter les loups à l'étage malgré les portes en acier trempé et l'adolescent était certain que la blague ne plairait pas à l'appelant. Chacun de ses contacts avait une sonnerie particulière afin qu'il puisse savoir à l'avance , bien avant de lire le nom sur l'écran , qui le dérangeait et parfois préméditer le pourquoi du comment. Là c'était Derek. Oh putain...? Derek qui l'appelait surement pour la première fois après quelques rapides textos échangés toujours pour savoir où était Scott et ce qu'il faisait quand il n'arrivait pas à le joindre. Derek qui faisait un effort surhumain pour le contacter lui et qui..et qui allait lui arracher tous les organes un par un pour s'en faire un collier après avoir entendu cette musique niaise qui voulait dire '_je me fous gentiment de ta gueule grand méchant loup et je m'en tamponne de risquer de crever dans d'atroces souffrances_'. Eh merde. Pris de panique il lâcha le smartphone et ne le récupéra pour l'éteindre qu'après avoir entendu les fameuses phrases qui signaient son arrêt de mort : _'Loup, y es-tu ? Que fais-tu ? M'entends-tu ? [..] Je mets ma culotte'_...Voilà ça sentait le sapin il n'avait plus qu'à aller lui même chercher le marteau et les clous pour en finir. C'est rouge de honte jusqu'à ses oreilles bourdonnant du sang qui lui montait à la tête , qu'il entra en trombe pour se retrouver face à un groupe de jeunes s'étouffant de rire. De sa nonchalance habituelle , il s'appuya de son bras contre une des poutres en pierre qui soutenait le toit en manquant de glisser tout en lançant dans le plus innocent des sourires en coin :

"_Salut_"

Derek , dos au groupe les bras croisés sur son torse face à la grande baie vitrée , semblait fulminer en silence. Les muscles de ses épaules tressaillaient et son mutisme n'aida pas le jeune hyperactif à calmer les battements affolés de son cœur qui menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine. Il avait fait une connerie de plus y'avait pas à dire et une simple claque derrière son crâne ne serait surement pas suffisante. Re merde. Scott tentait de contrôler son fou rire qui perçait malgré tout dans ses yeux luisants de moquerie. Allison à ses côtés sur le canapé de cuir sombre se tenait les côtes tout en convulsant la tête enfouie dans le giron de son aimé. Isaac avait dû s'écarter en voyant l'entrée de celui qui une fois de plus le poussait à l'hilarité histoire de cacher son sourire à son mentor. Boyd , fidèle à lui-même, bodyguard affirmé , gardait son calme sur la droite de Derek tandis que Lydia observait malicieusement Stiles. Il n'osait pas bouger quant à lui , vacillant entre le sourire et les yeux de cocker pour atténuer la sanction. Erica glissa lentement sur sa gauche , le surprenant en sortant de l'ombre du pilier , la moue rieuse. Il se redressa en portant théâtralement la main à sa poitrine.

"_Vous allez me tuer faut pas me faire des trucs comme ça. Déjà que je vois presque la lumière au bout du tunnel depuis à peu prés deux minutes , que je n'aurais surement pas assez de temps pour faire une lettre d'adieux à mon père et que..._"

La voix de Derek , dure et grondante , tenta de le couper dans ses allégations.

"_Stiles..._"

"_...vous allez même pas lever le petit doigt pour sauver votre pote des machoires foutrement acérées de ce grand malade là bas devant.._"

"_Stiles.._"

"_...qui d'ailleurs va me faire souffrir mille morts et me forcer à le supplier d'abréger ma pauvre petite vie ridicule tout ça à cause d'une private joke entre moi et..moi. Alors si vous pouviez m'éviter l'arrêt cardiaque juste quelques secondes que je me sois pas sorti de mon rêve torride pour des cacahuètes. Merci._"

"**_STILES._**"

La voix d'un Derek hurlant son prénom vint enfin à l'encontre de son audition. Et il gueulait fort le bougre. Il était tourné dans sa direction , tenant fermement le bureau sur lequel il était maintenant appuyé , les yeux irradiant d'un rouge rubis déconcertant. Littéralement rouges ses pupilles faut pas croire. Son pouvoir rendait l'air plus pesant et Stiles ne pût que constater que tous les loups présents y réagissaient promptement. Les rires et les gloussements maintenus s'étaient définitivement tus et le silence bah ça lui foutait les nerfs en pelote au petit surexcité. C'est donc tout simplement qu'il répondit à celui qui tentait de l'interpeller.

"_Oui votre altesse ?_ "

"_T'as fini c'est bon ?_ "

"_Il semblerait que oui même si j'aurais bien expliqué en détails les tortures que je te vois m'infliger tout ça pour quelques petites paroles d'une chanson qui d'ailleurs est très appréciée des enfants tu sais ?_"

"_Stiles...la ferme._"

"_Comme c'est étonnant faudrait voir à changer de registre tu pourrais gentiment me dire de me taire pas exemple mais non direct les insultes et la familièreté et en prime c'est répétitif il va falloir que je me fende pour Noël et que je te payes un dico de synonymes c'est ça ?_ "

"_Tu me les brise si tu savais... Vas t'asseoir il faut qu'on parle._"

"_Oui chef , à vos ordres chef._"

Il savait qu'il devait se taire et faire profil bas mais impossible , il retardait volontairement le moment où une énième mauvaise nouvelle sortirait de la bouche de Derek. Il détestait ça. Pourquoi pas un miracle pour une fois , c'était trop demandé ? Fallait rouler une pelle au pape pour mériter d'être exaucé ? La mine renfrognée , il s'enfonça dans le fauteuil le plus proche , tapotant nerveusement de ses doigts sur les accoudoirs en lançant un regard en biais à Scott. Celui ci ne bronchait plus et s'était redressé forçant Allison à se remettre droite. Il semblait tout à coup bien plus sérieux et ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Derek baissa la tête et la redressa vers le groupe avant de prendre placidement la parole.

"_Bon comme vous le savez plus ou moins déjà , Scott et moi étions de patrouille juste histoire de se rassurer depuis la venue de Deucalion et tout le bordel avec..._"

Stiles ne pû se retenir de l'ouvrir une fois de plus.

"_...avec la folle à lier qui à failli tous nous tuer y compris le père d'Al ainsi que le mien et la mère d'un de tes alphas mais que tu t'es quand même envoyée. D'accord t'étais pas au courant qu'elle était hideuse et dégénérée mais dans le fond elle à soigné toutes tes blessures en deux trois frottis frotta et ça t'as même pas sauté aux yeux qu'elle était pas normale mais bon je dis ça je dis rien._"

Tous les regards tournés vers lui , certains désapprobateurs et d'autres le remerciant presque d'avoir dit tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tout bas , Stiles se renfonçât un peu plus dans le cuir tendu qui l'accueillait déjà. Il se racla la gorge comme pour inviter Derek à continuer. Un Derek furibard qui allait pas tarder à dégoupiller et à le renvoyer chez lui à grand coup de pied au cul. Le jeune homme patienta dans le même silence cérémonieux que ses compères sachant que sa remarque avait bien dû faire ressortir une once de culpabilité chez l'Alpha. Ses yeux redevenus humains avaient retrouvé leur si magnifique teinte particulière de lagon vacillant entre le bleu et le vert , comme une prairie céruléenne. Des yeux à en tomber par terre que même Stiles ne pouvait affronter sans ciller un minimum. Le loup majestueux se pinçait l'arrête du nez le temps de se recomposer une façade de calme et de sérénité. Patience patience patience était un leitmotiv dont il avait dû se parer pour subir l'adolescent si perspicace mais si dérangeant. Prêt à reprendre la parole il se figea pourtant , tous les loups maintenant debout sur leurs pieds les griffes sorties et les crocs ressortant de leurs bouches entrouvertes. L'alarme ne se déclencha que quelques micro secondes après forçant les simples humains à retenir leur souffle. Pas d'explications , les emmerdes débarquaient déjà. Se tortillant dans son siège pour y rester à l'abri , sur les genoux la main sur le dossier , seuls ses yeux par dessus le cuir trahissaient la présence de Stiles. Ainsi que son odeur , les battements erratiques de ses ventricules et sa respiration de bœuf face à l'adversité qui allait encore les frapper en direct dans la tronche. Pas de demi mesure avec le destin , ce connard te mets toujours des dérouillées et rarement dans des endroits qui ne marquent pas. Les betas en position de défense , fléchis sur leurs genoux , Scott faisant paravent à une Allison en panique et Derek en pleine transformation , voilà qui aurait dû rassurer la populace. Mais à la vue de l'homme qui venait d'ouvrir la lourde porte en acier , même une escouade de james bond se serait mise à pleurer leurs mères. Peter Hale , droit comme un 'i' , portant aussi bien le cuir qu'un village people , se trouvait devant eux avec un sourire d'échappé d'asile. Et son '_tadaaaaam_' les bras grands ouverts pour offrir sa personne en spectacle à la bande bouche bée n'annonçait pas une partie de plaisir...


	3. What the fuck ?

**Deuxième chapitre :** Bien plus long je dois l'avouer , je me suis lâchée avec celui là. J'attaque lentement mais surement la phase '_attirance_'. Et j'avoue je me régale concernant Stiles. Il y a sûrement des petites fautes d'expression par ci par là mais je le reconnais je ne pas demandé de relecture alors j'attends vos reviews pour vos avis qui m'intéressent grandement.

* * *

><p>"<em>Nom de..<em>"

Stiles ne put continuer d'expirer sa phrase. Peter Hale était là , de retour après une fuite quelque peu mortifiante quelques semaines plus tôt. Lors de l'arrivée de Deucalion , il avait promis de rester près de la meute et de les épauler mais à la première attaque pfiou plus de tonton déjanté dans les alentours , il avait juste pris la tangente. Deucalion avait finit par éclaircir un point avant de lui même quitter cette chère ville de Beacon Hills : Oncle Peter était un vendu , un traitre. Il était prêt à faire un pacte avec L'Alpha. Il lui donnerait toutes les informations concernant la meute , le loft , les points faibles de chacun si , en retour , il pouvait devenir le bras droit de celui ci. Un enfoiré comme toujours. Derek , même si il ne devait pas être surpris, avait été anéanti par la nouvelle. Lui qui avait concédé une seconde chance , presque à contrecœur mais par lien filial , se voyait de nouveau trahi dans sa chair et son sang. Stiles n'avait su quoi dire ce jour là. C'était pas faute d'avoir répété à qui voulait l'entendre que Peter était un barge qui aurait mieux fait de finir en maison de fous mais il ne se voyait pas sortir à tous un 'je vous avais prévenus'. Non ce jour là il avait réussi à se contrôler et à se taire. Il faut dire que la peine du jeune chef de meute l'avait lui même secoué. Sa tristesse avait atteint les tréfonds de l'âme de l'adolescent et sa vision du colérique de service en avait même été quelque peu altérée. Et voilà que le-dit taré était là face à eux , les bras ouverts comme J.C sur sa croix , attendant peut être un câlin collectif ou une connerie du même acabit.  
>Vu le sourire réjouit dont ses lèvres se fardaient , il devait surement espérer que tout le monde se jette dans son étreinte. Il avait picolé non ? C'est la question que Stiles baragouina a moitié planqué dans son fauteuil , aux aguets , comme un commando.<p>

"_Peter tu t'es pistaché la gueule ou quoi ? Si tu restes comme ça tu risques de finir sans tes bras d'ici peu._" Des grognements , derrière lui ,accentuèrent la menace.

Le sourire de tonton Hale se flétrit lentement à mesure que ses bras retombaient contre ses flancs. Son entrée n'était pas celle qu'il espérait. Son regard abaissé sur les yeux du jeune homme qui le scrutait de sa cachette améliorée , il marmonna :

"_Comme toujours jeune Stilinski , vous voilà à sortir des inepties pour briser le silence. Comme quoi rien n'a changé en presque un mois d'absence. Et même pas un salut tonton ? Je savais bien que j'aurais dû me pointer avec des fleurs et des chocolats..._"

Derek bouillonnait ça se voyait. Stiles avait tourné la tête vers lui l'observant par dessus son épaule. Les autres loups tressautaient de rage et Boyd retenait même Erica par le bras en la serrant assez pour que quelques gouttes de son sang s'échouent sur le parquet ciré. _Ploc Ploc Ploc_. Stiles dû se concentrer sur le bruit pour enfin réussir à lâcher des yeux l'homme tendu comme un arc qui visiblement cherchait encore à se contrôler. Après tout on ne savait pas ce qu'il foutait là l' on ne savait toujours pas non plus ce qu'il s'était passé au manoir. Peter commençât à s'approcher lentement de lui , trouvant peut être en sa personne un peu de réconfort ou un soutient probable vu qu'il était le seul à lui adresser la parole. Derek grogna. Un grognement sourd sortant du plus profond de son être et qui fit frissonner l'humain non de crainte mais d'un plaisir inconnu , comme une caresse le long de sa cage thoracique. Son souffle dérobé il manqua de glisser au bas du fauteuil lisse. Peter ne fit pas un pas de plus.

"_Il semblerait qu'on ne veuille pas que je te serres la main Stiles. Ou bien le cou ? Intéressant...Moi qui pensait que mon neveu serait heureux de se débarrasser du moulin à parole que tu représentes..._"

L'intéressé , l'index tendu devant lui , rétorqua :

"_Euh si je peux me permettre je m'insurge. Je ne suis pas un moulin à parole je parle quand il le faut pour de bonnes raisons et..._"

"_Oui oui bien sur_"

"_Putain Derek arrache la tête à ce blasphémateur qui ne reconnais pas la puissance de mon élocution divine.!_"

Stiles s'était redressé les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés mais son acte de bravoure ne fit que le rapprocher un peu plus du vieux loup face à lui. Position qui offrait à Peter la possibilité de lui asséner un coup , ou pire , mais Derek s'interposa. D'un bond véloce il se retrouva entre les deux , collant sa musculature dorsale contre le visage de Stiles qui en profita pour inspirer un grand coup histoire de soulager le vent de panique qui venait de s'insuffler en lui. Cette odeur de musc , fraiche et virile entra dans ses narines avec force. Voilà qu'il se mettait à renifler comme un canidé , la soirée promettait d'être sympathique. Mais cette odeur c'était comme un appel , le déclencheur d'une envie de toucher irrépressible. Cette fois , complètement sonné par les sensations qu'il venait de ressentir , Stiles se retrouva à terre les fers en l'air.

"_Aieuuhh_"

Derek ne tourna même pas la tête préférant sans doute une chute non mortelle pour le jeune garçon à un retour de griffes dans la carotide.

"_Peter , pourquoi tu es revenu ?_ "

"_Un brin de nostalgie mon neveu rien de plus. La famille me manquait._"

"_Famille ? __**FAMILLE**__ ?_ "

La voix encore reconnaissable de Derek s'était muée en un feulement menaçant. Les poils de Stiles se hérissaient déjà sur ses avant bras qu'il frotta doucement à travers sa veste , assis en tailleur comme un indien. Il tenta de se relever tant bien que mal en gardant bonne distance au cas ou les choses dégénèreraient. Il faisait à peine soixante kilos fallait pas rêver. Reculant pour continuer d'assister à la scène , il ricocha sur le torse d'Isaac qui ne bougea pas de sa place.

"_Eh mais vous vous êtes tous fait placer des muscles en titanium ? T'as dû me déplacer un vertèbre._"

Isaac ne prit pas la peine de répondre , tous étaient bien trop occupés par le spectacle hallucinant qui se jouait devant eux. Peter restait de marbre , tentant son sourire enjôleur habituel pour calmer les envies de meurtre de son neveu.

"_Allez quoi Derek on peut passer outre cette petite méprise non ? Y'a pas eu mort d'homme à ce que je sache et je voulais faire croire à Deucalion que je me ralliais à lui , comme ça ça aurait été plus simple pour nous de le mener à une fausse piste pour le démembrer après. D'ailleurs j'ai pas saisi pourquoi vous l'avez laissé ce barrer mais bon ça devait encore être une stratégie foireuse de petit Stiles._"

Les yeux exorbités , les lèvres entrouvertes , Stiles détourna son regard des muscles d'acier d'Isaac , dont il essayait de comprendre la dureté irréaliste , prêt à envoyer chier celui qui en avait apparemment après lui. Mais d'un signe de la main , Derek le stoppa.

"_J'ai beau être ton neveu Peter , si tu ne te barres pas dans les dix secondes qui suivent , je te ferais amèrement regretter tes paroles._"

Stiles ne savait pas si il venait de prendre sa défense ou non mais à l'idée que ce soit le cas , il ressentit une vague de fierté parcourir son être.

"_Derek , vous allez avoir besoin de moi et tu le sais. Tu as vu ce qu'il y avait au manoir n'est ce pas ? Tu l'as senti comme je l'ai senti avant vous. Le Nemeton est réveillé et il a besoin de se nourrir. Toutes les espèces surnaturelles sont aimantées et ça ne fait que commencer. Quelque chose se prépare , quelque chose de grand qui va nous dépasser et peut être nous exploser à la gueule si on est pas préparés. Alors ne me demande pas de repartir parce que ta petite bande ne pourra pas s'en sortir sans l'expérience de ton super oncle._"

"_Il me semblait aussi que Peter devrait porter son slip sur ses affaires. Comme superman...mais version supertonton. Quoi que je l'ai toujours dit , si les cons savaient voler bah le tonton Peter serait chef d'escadrille et sachant que superman lui il peut léviter comme bon lui chante la déduction est facile...Non?_"

Stiles n'avait pas pu se taire. Une fois encore. Et vu la tête qu'il faisait , l'objet de sa répartie cinglante allait lui faire mal. Très mal.  
>A bout de nerfs face aux railleries du petit nerveux qui le faisait passer pour une baltringue , Peter s'élança. Malgré Derek qui le retenait par son pull noir en V , malgré les betas en ligne devant les humains et donc postés comme un rempart devant le jeune homme. Il s'élança quand même. Il étira ses muscles qui se changèrent pendant son élan et se retrouva à califourchon sur un Stiles en totale crise de nerfs. Ses longues griffes nouées à son cou , Peter ronronna plus qu'il ne parla vraiment entre ses crocs brillant :<p>

"_Il fallait bien que tu l'ouvre encore. Encore et encore tu ne sais faire que ça. Dis moi à quoi tu leur sert toi ? Dire que je t'ai proposé de te transformer j'ai bien fait de ne pas le faire j'aurais été bien tiens à me coltiner un hyperactif suicidaire._"

"_Euh en fait , pour être exact, j'ai refusé. Tu me vois accepter un suçon sur mon avant bras avec tes canines chelou là ? Je sais pas où ça à trainé ces cochonneries alors pas question. Donc dans le fond tu ne l'as pas fait simplement parce creeeekeeekeeee.._"

Peter serrait la gorge de Stiles , comprimant sa trachée et l'empêchant de poursuivre son explication en somme tout à fait logique mais pas suffisamment plaisante aux oreilles pointues du loup qui se trouvait sur lui. D'un coup , son corps voltigea dans les airs et attérit contre le mur du fond. Derek l'avait envoyé au tapis ? Jackpot.

Massant sa peau avec délicatesse, Stiles se redressa en murmurant dans un sourire mauvais. "_Bim , un pancake , un._"

Tout le monde était sur le qui-vive. Se levant , le jeune homme épousseta sa veste en soupirant.

"_Bordel il a failli me faire sauter la glotte il se rend pas compte lui ce que ça fait et puis ça peut servir ces bébêtes comme pour.._"

"_Stiles..._"

"_...avaler et puis pour parler surtout même si je me suis toujours demandé à quoi servait ce truc qui monte et qui descend parce que les filles elles en ont pas , elles sont pas emmerdées , on risque pas de leur écraser sur leurs petits cou tout lisses mais nous on l'a et..._"

"_Stiles tu me fatigues.!_"

"_...ah oui pardon. Je me tais. No soucy. Désolé. J'ai quand même un peu failli mourir étouffé ou pire et..._"

"_**STIIIIIIILES**_"

"_Oui oui ça va j'ai saisi._"

Deux fois qu'on lui demandait de la fermer , décidément c'était pas sa nuit. Peter se relevait lentement , se tenant au mur comme un naufragé à sa bouée. Un simple '_eurk_' sortit de la bouche de Stiles quand il remit en place son épaule démise dans un craquement sourd.

" _Je devrais y être habitué à force mais c'est quand même vachement douloureux Derek...Je suppose que tu n'es pas prêt à m'écouter et je ne suis pas prêt à prendre une dérouillée donc je vais vous laisser. Tu sauras où me trouver quand tu auras besoin._"

Jetant un regard à l'assemblée , il se remit la tête droite pour passer devant chacun d'eux , lâchant un claquement de langue dédaigneux en direction de Stiles avant de partir vers la porte et de sortir comme si de rien n'était. Personne ne pipait mot. Peu à peu les loups se détendirent , Scott aidé par la main d'Allison sur son épaule , Isaac par le soupir plus ou moins serein de Derek. La plaie d'Erica s'était refermée et tout le monde allait se rasseoir. Seul le jeune trépignant resta debout à se remettre du choc. Ils se fixaient tous en chien de faïence , attendant que leur Alpha se décide à faire le tri dans tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il reprit lentement la parole , venant s'affaler dans le fauteuil précédemment prit.

"_Je suis aussi surpris que vous. C'était pas prévu au programme._"

"_Comme si quelque chose était programmable ici depuis le temps..._"

Stiles ne se contenait plus. Il n'y arrivait plus. Il préféra se tourner dos au groupe , se perdant dans la contemplation des rares étoiles qui filtraient par la baie vitrée. Entouré de ses bras , il tendit tout de même l'oreille pour suivre la conversation derrière lui. Derek poussa un soupir frémissant avant de poursuivre.

"_Je crois qu'il faut prendre chaque problème dans l'ordre. Si on vous à fait venir ici c'était avant tout pour vous faire part de ce qu'on à découvert durant notre patrouille..._"

"_Abominable._"

La voix de Scott , implacable , vibrante , venait de se faire entendre. Aux nombres de choses atroces qu'il avait déjà vues en quelques mois , qu'est ce qui pouvait bien encore l'atteindre de la sorte ? Voilà qui titilla la curiosité d'un Stiles remuant. Se tournant , il s'assit sur le bureau ignorant parfaitement le regard de Derek qui n'appréciait pas que son arrière train se positionne là. Scott baissait les yeux et le reste de la meute attendait des explications.

"_C'est le mot. On faisait un tour pour s'assurer qu'il ne restait aucun membre de la meute d'Alphas à part les jumeaux bien sûr et une odeur nauséabonde nous as conduits jusqu'au manoir. C'était étouffant et même un beta peu entrainé aurait pu suivre la piste sans forcer. On y est allés prudemment , on a pas pensé nécessaire de vous appeler..._"

"_Tu m'étonnes ça l'aurait foutu mal de faire rappliquer la cavalerie pour une explosion de fosse septique ou pour les restes d'un blaireau déchiqueté._"

"_Hein ?_ "

"_Quoi hein ? T'as vu le taudis dans lequel tu vivais avant ? Pas d'eau , pas d'électricité et pas de cuisine tu devais forcément chasser ta bouffe et un blaireau c'est peut être bon j'en sais rien je suis pas un loup et j'ai pas vécu dans un squat pas habitable comme un sdf..Et puis ça m'étonnerait même pas que tes animaux de compagnie de l'époque aient été des furets et des belettes. Quoi qu'un loup garou peut avoir des animaux de compagnie ?_ "

"_Tu sais que tu vas me faire imploser un de ces jours Stiles ? Tu le sais ?_ "

"_Je compte bien là dessus.!_"

Sur un clin d'œil et un sourire , il se permit d'ajouter :

"_Bon tu vas la cracher ta pastille valda ? C'est pas que le temps se fait long mais presque. Ne compte pas faire un film de ton aventure parce qu'à la vue du temps que tu mets à démarrer l'intrigue , on risque de se faire chier et les critiques seraient pas commodes avec toi futur James Cameron..._"

Derek secouait sa tête à tout va , de droite à gauche , de gauche à droite , ça en donnait mal à la nuque pour lui. Les avant bras sur ses cuisses musclées , les mains jointes, il inspira et expira à plusieurs reprises avant de plonger son regard émeraude dans les profondeurs noisettes de celui du jeune. Un ange passa. Quelques secondes à se battre des yeux , à se jauger , voir qui craquerait le premier. Stiles était tout à coup mal à l'aise. Cette intensité il ne la connaissait pas. Il n'avait jamais vu le loup le parer de la sorte , le désarmer d'un simple regard. Une vague de calme détendit ses muscles , le forçant à arrêter de se cramponner à sa veste. Son souffle se fit plus régulier , les battements de son coeur eux s'affolèrent. Son corps tout entier se laissait bercer mais son cerveau , lui , semblait sursauter dans son crâne. Tant de contradictions et tout ça pour un simple coup d'œil. Il se passait quoi là sérieux ?

L'Alpha ne brisa pas le contact. Même lui pouvait ressentir cette tension entre eux , comme si une ligne invisible les reliait dans cet instant suspendu. Voyant que Stiles n'était pas prêt à ressortir une ânerie aussi usante que toutes les précédentes , il s'autorisa à poursuivre.

"_On est entrés et on à suivi l'odeur qui devenait suffocante au fur et à mesure qu'on avançait. Personne à l'intérieur du moins personne de vivant et sous la puanteur de chair putréfiée j'ai pu reconnaitre l'odeur de loup. Surement un omega. Je ne l'avais pas senti auparavant. On est descendus au sous sol et c'était là._"

Scott déglutit. Il allait rendre son diner ou alors c'était déjà fait mais personne ne fit rien remarquer. Stiles eu un mouvement vers l'avant mais Allison s'empressait déjà de caresser , du bout des doigts, la nuque de son loup. Derek aussi semblait avoir du mal à poursuivre. Ses mâchoires se contractaient sous l'effort mais il n'avait toujours pas détourné son regard. Celui à qui il était destiné , trop heureux tout à coup d'être le centre d'attention de l'homme , ne le fit pas non plus. Il attendait , sagement , et franchement fallait sabrer le champagne.

"_Ce qu'on à vu c'était pas humain. La pièce était retapissée de sang , d'organes , des bouts d'intestins et je ne parle pas de ce qu'ils contenaient...Et le corps littéralement cloué au mur. Scott est resté en arrière et j'ai avancé pour voir de plus prés. Il était éventré et plus rien à l'intérieur. J'ai essayé d'analyser les griffures sur son visage et sur le reste de son corps mais c'était parfaitement lacéré. Et la position était pas idéale. J'allais le décrocher quand on à entendu une voiture et j'ai reconnu la voix qui répondait à la radio. Ton père Stiles , avec Parrish et un autre membre de l'équipe. Scott voulait rester au cas ou mais ton père est toujours armé et il était pas tout seul. Alors on à tracé en quatrième vitesse et on vous à appelés. Fin de l'histoire._"

Stiles se mit une claque mentale. Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il demande à Derek de s'activer et de tout déballer d'un coup comme ça ? Et vu l'air amusé que les iris de celui ci laissaient entrevoir , il comprit qu'il venait de se faire avoir. C'était prémédité , Derek savait qu'il demanderait à ce qu'il abrège la looooongue scène dans le manoir tout ça pour en venir à l'essentiel et que justement l'essentiel le ferait tourner de l'œil. Mais l'adolescent resta stoïque et tenta de contenir la bile qui remontait dans sa trachée. D'ailleurs il avait dit quoi le poilu là ? Son père ? Avec un cadavre éventré et des murs repeints à la Picasso avec des bouts d'on ne savait quoi ? Non , non pas possible.. Il sortit son portable de sa poche , délaissant les yeux du loup qui devait s'attendre à une telle réaction. Composant le numéro de son père il attendit. Il attendit. Et il attendit encore. Pas de réponse. La crise de panique menaçait de tomber , il pouvait déjà sentir ses poumons se compresser et l'air se faire rare. Il tenta le poste les mains fébriles et le cœur au bord de l'arrêt. A la troisième sonnerie il reconnut la voix de son père. Une voix faible , usée de la nouvelle découverte morbide que le Sheriff venait de faire mais c'était quand même signe qu'il était vivant.

"_Allo ?_"

"_Papa ?_ "

"_Non c'est le lapin de pâques et je suis un peu en avance sur les horaires de livraison , pourquoi ?_"

"_Superbe. Assure toi d'avoir un kinder géant ce coup ci tu m'as entubé avec la poule fondue la dernière fois._"

"_Bordel Stiles , ton langage.!_"

"_Ouais ouais tel père tel fils...Comment tu te sens ? Tout va bien ? A part surement l'envie de faire une virée la tête dans la cuvette ça se comprendrait mais pour le reste..._"

"_Stiles...?_"

"_Oui ?_ "

"_Me dit pas que tu as vu le corps avant moi par pitié.!_"

"_Je ne le dis pas parce que je ne l'ai pas vu. J'ai juste eu le compte rendu de quelqu'un qui l'a vu de prés et je t'assures j'avais pas envie d'y être. Je voulais être sur que tu allais bien._"

"_Que j'étais vivant tu veux dire ?_ "

"_Un truc dans ce genre là._"

"_Ne t'en fais t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Tu es à la maison ?_ "

"_Euh..._"

"_D'accord ne réponds pas à la question et si tu n'es pas là où tu devrais te trouver , rentre. On parlera demain._"

"_Ok je reste là où je suis censé être et si je n'y suis pas je m'assure d'y être pour que tu penses que j'y étais quand je t'ai appelé et que je n'étais pas là où je ne devais pas être..._"

"_Seigneur Stiles.._."

"_Je t'aime 'pa._ "

Et il raccrocha. Rassuré. En se remettant face à la bande , tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. La meute avait forcément entendu toute la conversation et Derek souriait doucement. Scott lança à son ami un regard soulagé comme si il avait retenu son souffle autant que lui. Les autres , un peu vaseux après le descriptif , eurent tous une réaction à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Boyd inclina la tête comme pour lui montrer qu'il était aussi heureux que ça aille , Erica lui sourit , Isaac se leva pour poser sa main sur son épaule et Lydia le scruta les sourcils froncés. Elle cherchait peut être à comprendre quelque chose ou alors c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Stiles dire '_je t aime_' à son père. Allez savoir. Derek se leva du fauteuil , se dressant au centre du petit comité.

"_Je pense qu'on fera pas mieux ce soir , je voulais vous tenir au courant histoire que vous ne sortiez pas dans les bois dans l'immédiat. Allison il faudrait que tu tiennes ton père au courant. Lydia si jamais tu perçois quelque chose...tu sais avec ton nouveau talent...hésite pas à appeler. Pour les autres , comme d'habitude , personne ne patrouille seul et pas de débordements tant qu'on ne sait pas à quoi on à a faire. Et Stiles..._"

Il se figea à son prénom.

"_...si tu pouvais te renseigner auprès de ton père , faire des recherches ou essayer de voir si je pourrais jeter un coup d'œil au corps à la morgue ce serait génial._"

Génial ? Il avait dit génial ? Pour une fois qu'il avait une parole plus ou moins gentille. Et ce regard une nouvelle fois. Si intense. Trop même.

"_Euh..oui..oui oui bien sûr._"

Pourquoi il bégayait comme ça ? Décidément rien ne tournait rond.

"_Isaac , Boyd , Erica , vos chambres vous attendent. Les autres vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Scott je te laisses raccompagner Lydia et Allison._"

Tout le groupe se sépara. Les trois betas montèrent à l'étage, Scott se leva à la suite des filles non sans être venu donner une accolade à son meilleur ami en lui chuchotant de lui écrire en arrivant chez lui et qu'il se verraient en cours. Il resta là son portable toujours en main face à un Derek harassé. Le loup prit la place de Scott sur le canapé , les jambes allongées sur la table basse et tourna ses pupilles vers le jeune homme.

"_T'es pas parti ?_ "

"_Si ça se voit pas ? Je suis déjà arrivé dans mon lit et je dors du sommeil du juste en rêvant de bisounours et de licornes arc en ciel..._ "

"_Et allez ça recommence.._"

"_Derek..._"

"_Oui Stiles ?_ "

"_..._"

"_Stiles ?_ "

"_..._"

"_T'as perdu ta langue ?_ "

"_...non non..pourquoi tu veux que je te le prouve ?_ "

Les yeux du loup s'agrandirent de surprise et les siens firent de même. Il venait bien de dire un truc pareil ? Non c'était pas lui , pas possible. Ou alors c'est parce qu'on l'avait réveillé alors qu'il rêvait de se taper Lydia. Mais d'ailleurs Lydia avait été là , dans la même pièce que lui , et avant il n'avait jamais pu passer plus de cinq minutes sans la reluquer de la tête aux pieds ou sans essayer de se rapprocher d'elle. Là la situation aurait été parfaite pourtant. Réconforter Lydia , se coller à elle pour la protéger de Peter, profiter des images horribles décrites par Derek pour poser sa main sur son épaule et se prendre un râteau magistral pour la un millionième fois. Mais il n'avait rien fait de tout ça. Il avait scruté Derek , l'avait reniflé. Reniflé? Il fallait qu'il sorte. Loin avant que le loup ne prenne vraiment conscience du sous entendu qu'il venait de lâcher comme une bombe , loin avant qu'il ne le fasse fusionner avec la surface dure la plus proche. Mécaniquement il fit un pas , puis un autre, gardant le visage tourné vers la porte, raide comme une planche. Tout mais pas le regard furieux de Derek , tout mais pas le dégout qu'il devait ressentir en pensant que l'hyperactif puisse parler de lui rouler une galoche.

A mi-chemin il entendit ce qu'il cru prendre pour un rire. Un rire léger , aussi imperceptible qu'un bruit de feuille. Ce son là il l'entendait pour la première fois et il en perdit le fil de ses pas. Il venait d'avancer le pied droit ou le gauche ? Il ne su pas lequel avant de se sentir glisser vers l'avant , comme au ralentit , et il altérité par terre face en avant. Derek , surement encore trop perturbé par la phrase qu'il venait d'entendre ou alors par envie de vengeance , ne l'avait pas retenu et une violente douleur dans sa joue lui fit comprendre qu'il avait rencontré le coin de la table basse dans sa chute. Des mains le prirent par les épaules pour le soulever. Il ne comprenait pas ce que la voix lui disait , il était dans un brouillard partiel , sonné ou sous le choc de sa connerie. Il lui arrivait quoi exactement ? Il avait chaud , il suffoquait , son front humide et ses joues en feu dont une en particulier. Il n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche ni même tenter un regard. Il couru jusqu'à la porte , jusqu'à la Jeep et rentra chez lui en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire. Tout ça sans entendre la voix inquiète qui hurlait son nom dans les escaliers.


	4. Inquiétude

**Ding dong voilà la suite.** Bon je me suis arrachée pour pouvoir offrir un chapitre potable. Et j'assume j'étais pressée de poursuivre le trouble de Stiles. Remerciement à Loupyotte pour sa review j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur et je m'engage à continuer de faire des chapitres longs (_histoire de faire oublier la longueur ridiculement petite de mon prologue._).

J'attends vos avis , n'hésitez pas.! (_je vous implore un peu là.._)

* * *

><p>Voilà bien une vingtaine de minutes que la sonnerie de son réveil crevait le silence de sa chambre. Il était donc plus de sept heures et il n'avait pas bougé de sa salle de bain. Bah il allait s'éteindre tout seul et Stiles était bien trop pris par ses pensées pour s'en soucier. Repenser à la venue de Peter et à cette histoire de cadavre , qui promettait un nouveau bordel surnaturel sur les bras , c'était déjà beaucoup. Mais ce qu'il avait dit à Derek avant de partir...Là c'était le summum. D'accord il n'avait pas sû se gérer mais vu les évènements c'était beaucoup lui demander de tenir sa langue. Sa langue qu'il avait proposé de montrer au loup...Nom de dieu. Plus il retournait le problème , moins il y voyait de solution. Il ne savait ni pourquoi ni comment il en était arrivé là et affronter une journée au lycée avec la meute allait être un calvaire.<br>Un bruit de porte le fit sursauter, son père venait de rentrer. C'était déjà ça de gagné , il allait bien. Il se leva d'un bond , sortant de sa chambre pour le rejoindre alors que le Sheriff montait déjà les escaliers , le dos courbé et la mine basse.

" _'lut_ "

Son père leva lentement les yeux , la main tenant toujours la rambarde. De son regard perçant d'enquêteur , il détailla l'énergumène débraillé qui se trouvait face à lui. Ses yeux dévièrent sur sa joue et il en approcha ses doigts avant de les rabaisser les poings sérrés de rage.

"_Qui t'as fait ça ?_"

"_Personne , je me suis coupé en me rasant._"

"_Déjà tu n'as pas un poil de barbe et je me demanderais toujours de qui tu tiens ce coté imberbe mais passons...Tu ne te raserais pas avec un couteau à viande alors qui t'as fais ça et réponds moi franchement que je lui fasse regretter.!_"

"_Un coin de table. Dans le loft de Derek. Essayes de viser la tête , c'est une psychopathe redoutable tu l'auras pas du premier coup._"

Il se retint de rire , son père se calmant doucement en voyant l'éclair de vérité dans les prunelles noisettes de son fils. Et puis c'était bien plus que possible qu'il se soit juste ouvert en trébuchant ce maladroit. L'homme soupira en regardant les chaussures crasseuses qui ruinaient la moquette des marches.

"_Ne me dis pas que tu pars au lycée dans cet état..._"

"_Si évidemment c'est la nouvelle mode faut que tu te tiennes au courant un peu.!_"

"_Où est ce que tu es encore allé trainer dis moi?_ "

"_Une orgie. Pleins de corps partout. Tous nus , les uns sur les autres. Je me suis éclaté.!_"

"_Rappelle moi de ne plus te poser de questions de ce genre si je souhaite avoir une réponse plausible._"

"_Ouow comment ça ? Comme si je pouvais pas me retrouver dans une soirée libertine tu me prends pour qui ?_ "

"_Pour un jeune garçon qui n'arrive pas à se focaliser sur un point fixe plus de trente secondes et qui , à ma connaissance , n'a jamais sauté le pas avec une fille. Je pense que j'aurais plus de chances si j'investissais dans les kleenex à la bourse te concernant que d'espérer te voir ramener une fille pour la nuit._ "

Les lèvres pincées , Stiles réfléchissait à une défense mais rien ne vint. Fallait le reconnaitre , depuis qu'il avait réussi à cracker le code parental de son ordinateur le jour de ses six ans , il avait passé plus de temps sur les sites interdits aux moins de dix huit ans que dehors à chercher une fille bien pour sortir avec lui.

"_Ok je te le concède. Mais pour faire simple je vais aller me doucher , partir en cours et passer une bonne journée d'élève exemplaire._"

"_Soit je suis en train de rêver soit tu as quelque chose à me demander. Une chose pour laquelle tu sais que je vais te répondre non._"

"_Mais allez papa maintenant que tu sais pour les loups garou , les sorcières , les banshee et tout le reste tu pourrais faire un effort et me parler du corps.!_"

"_J'en parlerais avec Derek. C'est lui le chef de meute toi tu es humain. Un humain poissard qui à le mauvais œil pour s'attirer autant d'ennuis en prime. Alors c'est non._"

"_Je le saurais par Scott. Ou par la ruse._"

Il se souvint la fois où il avait réussi à saouler son père afin de pouvoir tranquillement mettre son nez dans ses dossiers. Pas sans mal mais ce fut une victoire écrasante. Jack Daniel's un , papa Stilinski zéro.  
>Son père ne put retenir un énième soupir agacé.<p>

"_De toutes façons tu trouverais quand même le moyen d'avoir des infos par la radio de la police dont tu m'as déleste mais que tu ne devrais même pas avoir en ta possession. Je pourrais t'arrêter pour ça...Tu sais que tu me rends chèvre ?_ "

"_Je sais mais je m'inquièterais seulement le jour où tu me bêleras dessus pour m'engueuler._"

De son sourire angélique il se retint de trépigner d'impatience. Il savait qu'il avait gagné et que ce soir , en rentrant , son père lui sortirait quelques détails. Mais en le cuisinant bien il aurait tout le dossier pour débuter ses recherches. Voyant la lassitude sur les traits de son paternel , il décida de remonter dans sa chambre non sans avoir crié au préalable que Derek voulait aussi voir le corps de préférence à la morgue et pas une fois enterré. Le Sheriff maugréait à voix haute mais Stiles referma la porte sur lui. Il avait pas le temps , il fallait qu'il se prépare. Et d'accord il avait vraiment une dégaine à faire peur.7

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Il venait à peine de se garer devant le lycée , à l'heure pour une fois , que son meilleur ami cognait doucement sur la vitre côté passager. C'était le rituel , se retrouver entre membres de la meute pour faire le point avant que les cours ne commencent mais Stiles n'arrivait jamais suffisamment en avance pour y participer. Soucis avec son réveil. Mais aujourd'hui il était là et il verrait enfin ce que donnait ces petites apartés entre deux couloirs.

"_Bien le bonjour mon louloup_"

"_Ah non Stiles commence pas.!_"

"_Si on peut même plus montrer son affection...où va le monde je vous le demande ?_ "

Scott lui sourit avant de passer son bras sur ses épaules pour le serrer brièvement contre lui. Le relâchant , il se recula pour lui laisser la place de marcher à ses côtés en direction de l'entrée. Les yeux vifs du loup se portèrent sur le profil qu'il n'avait pas encore pu voir de prés. La longue estafilade l'étonna.

"Putain Stiles tu t'es coupé en te rasant ? "

"Pourquoi quand je le dis à mon père ça fonctionne pas mais que toi tu tombes direct dedans sans que je n'ai rien à dire ? "

"Parce que tu serais capable de vouloir te raser avec une hachette après avoir vu un mec le faire à la télé tel que je te connais. Juste pour voir si ça peut marcher..."

"Ouais bah non je suis tombé en partant après vous hier et bim la table basse de Derek dans la tronche. Elle est tellement moche cette table en plus."

"Tout à fait plausible aussi j'aurais dû y penser. Mais qu'est ce qui t'as fait trébucher exactement ? "

Son ami était suspicieux tout à coup. Il fallait faire diversion.

"Ton petit cul Scott , quoi d'autre ? "

Les deux jeunes rirent de bon coeur , Scott levant les yeux au ciel des idioties quotidiennes de son ami qui pourtant lui faisait toujours autant de bien. Rien d'énervant , non , juste du bonheur à l'état brut et même si il était le seul à comprendre les techniques de défense de Stiles , il était toujours là pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas invivable.

Le lycée , lieu de tourments , était aussi bondé que d'ordinaire et bizarrement personne ne parlait encore du corps retrouvé dans le manoir Hale. Tout était normal. A cette idée , Stiles grimaça. Non rien n'était normal et il haïssait presque ces étudiants imbus de leurs personnes qui n'avaient pas à se taper des histoires sordides bonnes pour les légendes urbaines. Depuis qu'il savait que les monstres existaient bien en dehors de l'imaginaire , il avait du mal à tout encaisser. Ses mains vinrent tenir les lanières de son sac sur chacune de ses clavicules , lui donnant un air détaché qui n'était que d'apparence vu qu'il anticipait simplement les tocs nerveux qui allaient le reprendre. Ils rejoignirent leurs casiers où le reste du groupe les attendaient. Ils se saluèrent à tour de rôle et Stiles constata que tout le monde jetait des regards appuyés à sa joue. Certes elle était déjà en train de bleuir , les contours boursouflés le lançant par moment mais tout de même il avait pas une corne qui poussait en plein milieu du front. Il croisa le regard toujours aussi inquisiteur de Lydia.

"_Un truc qui va pas ?_"

"_Non rien je réfléchissais c'est tout.._"

Elle reporta son attention sur les jumeaux qui avançaient vers eux. Ethan resta légèrement en retrait tandis qu' Aiden venait s'emparer de la bouche de la jeune rouquine. Scott observa son meilleur ami qui ne broncha pas. Inhabituel. Brisant le silence , Isaac le questionna sans jeter de regard à l'exploration buccale qui se jouait à même pas un mètre.

"_Scott , c'était vraiment si horrible que ça hier ?_"

"_T'as pas idée mon pote..._"

Stiles roula des yeux avant de s'immiscer dans la conversation qui débutait.

"_J'aurais surement les photos ce soir. Mon père va me montrer le dossier je ferais une copie et vous ferez tourner._"

Scott se racla la gorge en souriant largement.

"_Il va te le montrer de lui même ou tu vas prendre tes droits tout seul Stiles ?_ "

"_Disons que si il ne me les montre pas de son plein grès , il faudra que l'inspecteur Whisky l'y oblige._"

"_Putain tu vas rendre ton père accro à la bouteille..._"

"_Oh rassure toi , les jours fériés , il a déjà une descente que je ne remonterais pas en vélo si tu vois ce que je veux dire..et puis faut ce qu'il faut._"

Il mima une bouteille avec son pouce , faisant mine d'avaler plusieurs gorgées avant de soulever ses épaules. La sonnerie n'allait pas tarder à retentir et Lydia s'empressait déjà de faire un résumé aux jumeaux de la soirée qu'ils avaient passée. Tout le monde partait vers leurs classes respectives mais Boyd patienta auprès de Stiles. Son regard ébène ne le lâchait pas. Il voulait quoi lui ? Il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole en dehors des politesses de rigueur dans la meute mais là il lui collait aux basques. Il avançait , Boyd avançait. Il se stoppait , même schéma. Agacé , l'adolescent se tourna vers le lupin en haussant un sourcil.

"_Tu as besoin que je te serves de GPS pour retrouver ta salle ? Non parce que si tu cherches les toilettes , compte pas sur moi pour te la tenir.!_"

Boyd pinça ses lèvres. Premier mouvement facial. D'ordinaire le beta n'était pas très expressif , il ne souriait jamais , ne parlait que très peu et passait un temps infini à peser ses mots. Tout le contraire de Stiles. Inclinant la tête sur son épaule , il marmonna :

"_On m'a demandé de vérifier que tu allais bien. Vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier avant que tu ne détale comme un lapin et que tu n'as pas non plus répondu à certains appels , je suis chargé de faire un compte rendu de ton état._"

Stiles n'en revenait pas. Il avait d'ailleurs oublié de prendre son portable sur son lit avant de partir , il devait être déchargé depuis le temps puis personne d'autre que Scott ou son père ne l'appelait. Est ce qu'il parlait de Derek là ? Pourquoi s'inquièterait il de son état ? Il voulait sans doute simplement savoir si il avait réussi à glaner des informations auprès de son père. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

"_Tu parles de mon état physique ou mental ?_ "

"_J'en sais rien je dois faire un compte rendu c'est tout et je crois que pour l'aspect mental , on peut plus rien faire pour toi. Donc tu vas bien ?_ "

"_Je marche , je parle , je suis même venu en cours alors que j'ai dû réussir à dormir à peine deux heures avant de devoir me pointer chez ton alpha. Alpha qui ne m'a d'ailleurs pas tué alors je suppose que ouais ça roule ma poule._ "

" _Mm...très bien...Derek veut te voir ce soir._"

"_Pourquoi ? Pour savoir ce que mon père à découvert et pour être sûr que je réussirais à le faire entrer à la morgue ?_ "

"_Ne me pose pas de question Stiles , tu verras bien. Je ne te demande pas quoi que ce soit à propos de ce qui s'est passé hier soir moi._"

L'hyperactif resta planté là comme un con. Mais bien sur , les loups avaient surement tout entendu dans leurs chambres. Et lui qui pensait que le seul problème serait Derek...Mais quel idiot. Isaac , Erica et Boyd. Trois témoins gênants qu'il aurait bien supprimés si ils n'étaient pas bien plus forts que lui , même attaqués par derrière à l'aide d'un frigidaire.

"_Il a donné une heure de rendez vous où je dois suivre les autres ?_ "

"_On part s'entrainer à l'entrepôt entre loups ce soir donc tu iras retrouver Derek au loft. Pour ce qui est du reste tu n'as qu'à allumer ton portable._"

La sonnerie retentit et Boyd partit dans le couloir sans plus de cérémonies. Stiles s'en voulu de ne pas avoir prit son téléphone. Il ressentait une hâte , un empressement méconnu. Il aurait dû s'inquiéter de ce que Derek lui ferait quand il arriverait au loft surtout sans Scott pour surveiller et protéger ses arrières mais non , il était pressé d'aller à sa rencontre. Tournant la tête dans tous les sens , voyant l'allée déserte , il lâche un '_putain_' tonitruant avant de se ruer dans sa classe après une longue glissade sur le lino ciré. Une fois encore il se faisait remarquer par son retard mais peu importe , son estomac se contractait d'appréhension. La journée n'était pas chargée en cours , il finissait à quatorze heures alors il pourrait se carapater chez lui et écouter ses messages.

Les heures de la matinée défilèrent , insoutenables , infernales. Mais la délivrance sonna enfin. Évidemment il n'était jamais vraiment concentré à part si les sujets réussissaient à le passionner assez pour qu'il s'y tienne pendant soixante minutes , ce n'était pas nouveau ni pour lui ni pour ses professeurs qui s'étaient faits à l'idée d'avoir un hystérique dans leur classe. Intelligent , un génie même , mais foutrement inattentif. Pourtant , là, il avait réussi à se plonger à corps perdu dans quelque chose. La contemplation de sa montre. En sortant de son dernier cours , il croisa Scott et Allison. Celle ci retrouvait Lydia pour déjeuner , laissant les deux meilleurs amis pour leur tête à tête du vendredi.

"_J'y croyais plus Buddy , enfin vendredi.!_"

"_Et moi donc Scotty , nous voici enfin réunis pour notre diner aux chandelles dans notre restaurant cinq étoile préféré. Rassure moi t'as mis un porte jarretelles_ ?"

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Scott s'était habitué à ces petites allusions qui n'avaient rien de déplacé. C'était leur manière de communiquer. Une manière qui n'appartenait qu'à eux , leur délire de frères. Il ne se voyait pas sans son acolyte , son jumeau comme sa mère l'appelait parfois. Pire que les mousquetaires , jamais l'un sans l'autre. Il avait cru le perdre peu de temps auparavant à cause de sa transformation et puis de sa relation avec Allison qui leur laissait moins le temps de se voir. Mais Stiles avait été compréhensif , patient , comme toujours. Si il lui en avait voulu , il ne laissait rien transparaitre. Voilà pourquoi Stiles Stilinski serait toujours un mystère pour lui. Si exubérant , sarcastique et surexcité soit il , il ne montrait jamais la moindre peine ou la moindre colère aux autres.  
>Scott regarda son ami de toujours et soupira d'espoir. Rien ne les séparerait jamais.<p>

Installés dans la cafétéria , leurs plateaux face à eux , Stiles trépignait. Son pied claquait sur le sol dans une cadence régulière. Impossible d'avaler une bouchée. Scott , qui dévorait sa part de pizza congelée réchauffée , gardait ses yeux plantés dans les siens. Aucune parole échangée depuis la petite boutade dans le couloir. Le jeune alpha rompit le brouhaha des autres étudiants.

"_Stiles t'as un truc qui te chiffonnes ? Tu te sens pas bien ?_ "

" _Non pourquoi tu crois ça ?_ "

"_T'as un appétit d'ogre , parfois je me demande même si tu fais pas une grossesse nerveuse vu toutes les envies chelou qui te passent par la tête à des heures pas croyables, et là tu manges rien. D'ailleurs ta jambe tressaute tellement que j'ai l'impression que tu vas faire un trou dans le sol. Qu'est ce qui déconne ?_ "

"_Rien...je sais pas...Toutes ces histoires ça me retourne le caisson je sais plus où donner de la tête._"

"_Ouais Peter , le cadavre et le reste. Je comprends. Je sais que parfois on t'en demande trop et que tout ça c'est aussi ma faute parce que..._"

"_Tu te souviens comment elle était habillée Allison cette nuit ?_ "

La question prit le lycan de court. Il en lâcha le bout de sa pizza. Lui qui était partit dans un long discours bourré du sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ressentait , il était déstabilisé.

"_Hein ? Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?_ "

"_Réponds moi s'il te plait. Tu peux me décrire ce qu'elle portait ?_ "

"_Son pull préféré , celui des chicago bulls qui est bien trop grand pour elle mais c'est un cadeau de son père quand ils étaient allé voir un match ensemble. Tu sais le genre de truc qui arrive que pour les jours spéciaux vu qu'il cavale toujours après les monstres. Oh et son jean élimé et troué aux genoux. Avec ses boots noires qui lui donnent un petit air rebelle que j'adore. Tu veux que je continue ou c'est bon ?_ "

"_Non c'est bon merci..._"

"_Tu cherches à faire carrière dans la mode ?_ "

"_Non je me disais que quand on ressent quelque chose pour quelqu'un , un sentiment fort je veux dire , on fait attention à ce genre de petites choses. Je pourrais te dire ce que Lydia à porté tous les jours pendant des années mais là je prends conscience que ça fait quelques temps que je fais plus gaffe. Je regarde plus si son maquillage va avec ses vêtements , si elle à remis sa robe préférée ou ses chaussures trop hautes pour ses petites jambes... Je sais même pas ce qu'elle avait sur elle aujourd'hui. Elle aurait été à poil c'était la même._"

"_Je crois que si ça avait été le cas tu l'aurais remarqué au moins une partie de toi si tu vois où je veux en venir..._"

"_Ouais peut être. Ou pas...Je sais pas , ça me fait plus d'effet. Même quand elle se fait racler les amygdales par Aiden..._"

"_Je me disais bien qu'un truc était différent. T'as enfin réussi à chasser Lydia Martin de ton crâne c'est pas une petite nouvelle ça. Tu vas pouvoir te trouver une fille bien à inviter maintenant que t'as tourné la page pour de bon.!_"

Stiles méditait. Il avala une gorgée de sa bouteille de coca et se leva.

"_Je suis désolé bro' mais je vais rentrer mon père doit être debout à cette heure ci je vais aller farfouiller avant qu'il ne reparte au poste. Je t'appelle tout à l'heure et on se capte si j'ai des infos_."

Scott était abasourdi. Jamais encore Stiles n'était parti plus tôt un vendredi alors qu'ils pouvaient passer un peu de temps ensemble. Surtout pas avec cet air tracassé qui lui faisait plisser les sourcils et mettait en avant la petite ride qui se formait entre ses deux yeux. D'ailleurs il n'avait jamais été si mortellement sérieux d'un coup d'un ouvrit la bouche mais trop tard. L'adolescent partait déjà.

Stiles activa le pas jusqu'à sa jeep. Croisant Erica qui s'approchait pour lui parler , il lui fit un signe de dénégation de la main , lui signifiant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de tailler le bout de gras. Il mit bien moins de temps à rouler jusqu'à chez lui qu'à l'aller et enfonça plus la porte qu'il ne la passa. Tout était calme. Dans la cuisine , la cafetière était encore chaude mais la tasse de son père ne trainait pas à côté comme quand il était encore dans la maison. Un mot sur le comptoir appuya sa déduction qu'il était seul : 

_Stiles je suis reparti au poste. Urgence en rapport avec le cadavre. Le corps est à la morgue ils le transfèrent demain matin. Je préviens Derek pour mettre en place sa visite nocturne. Je sais que tu espérais me soutirer des informations mais tu les auras plus tard je n'ai pas le temps de te laisser me resservir des verres jusqu'à pas d'heure. Tu croyais que je n'avais pas compris ton mode de fonctionnement ? Je suis ton père on me la fait pas. Pas de bêtises._

Comme quoi , il le connaissait bien dans le fond. Mais Stiles sourit à l'idée que son père se laisse faire alors qu'il savait où son fils voulait en venir. Ce brave Sheriff. Se remémorant pourquoi il avait été si préssé de rentrer, il courru jusqu'à sa chambre, montant les escaliers à la vitesse de l'éclair. Son sac balancé dans la pièce il récupéra son téléphone. Eteint fallait s'en douter. Il le mit sur secteur et attendit. De longues minutes où ses ongles subirent l'assaut de ses dents nerveuses. Une fois rallumé il put voir qu'un nombre de messages surréalistes l'attendaient. Scott pour savoir sil il était bien rentré. Scott qui paniquait. Allison qui s'excusait du harcèlement de son loup. Lydia qui n'avait pas laissé de message vocal , juste un blanc de quelques secondes. Et enfin de nombreux appels de Derek. Le premier désignait le moment où il s'était réfugié dans la salle de bain. Suivi de trois autres. Le dernier appel était accompagné d'un message qu'il se hâta d'écouter. La voix du loup , charismatique et toujours aussi grondante , était moins assurée que d'habitude.

"_Stiles. Putain tu pourrais décrocher. Surtout que ta messagerie vocale est très bizarre , te connaissant tu devais encore parler après le bip de fin... Ou alors tu te régales avec ta sonnerie dont d'ailleurs on reparlera plus tard. J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié que je pourrais t'arracher la gorge avec mes dents pour un affront pareil...plus sérieusement comment tu te sens ? Tu es tombé , tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions et tu es parti en courant. J'aimerais qu'on en parle si tu veux bien. Au loft ce soir vingt heures. Pas négociable. Et désinfectes ta plaie._"

Il réécouta le message trois fois mais ne l'effaça pas. Premier message de Derek Hale excusez du peu. L'alpha ne paraissait pas en colère juste inquiet. Inquiet pour lui celui qu'il menaçait de tuer à peu prés tous les jours depuis leur première rencontre ? Fallait pas rêver. A moins que ce soit de peur de la reaction de Scott ou un truc du style. Il fallait qu'il en ai le coeur net. Il était à peine 14h34 et il devait attendre plus de cinq heures pour affronter son destin. Du coup il retira sa veste et ses chaussures pour s'affaler dans l'énorme fauteuil devant son écran. Quoi de mieux que des recherches sur une bestiole grattant les abdomens de loups garou pour se détendre ? Bon y'avait surement mieux mais fallait bien s'occuper.


	5. Qui es-tu ?

Stiles ne quitta son bureau qu'en fin d'après midi. Google était décidément un bestiaire géant mais vu le nombre d'idioties qu'on pouvait y trouver , il n'était pas plus avancé. Il avait tout de même griffonné quelques possibilités sur un carnet afin de comparer avec le dossier du Sheriff toujours aux abonnés absents d'ailleurs. Pas de nouvelles , bonnes nouvelles comme on dit. Son portable vibra dans sa poche. Scott. Il décrocha tout en s'allongeant sur son lit , le regard posé sur le plafond.

"_Stiles à l'appareil , j'écoute..._"

"_Hey. Tu vas bien ?_ "

"_Rassure moi tu ne m'appelles pas simplement pour savoir si je vais bien si ?_ "

"_Faut croire que si..._"

"_Et après on enchaine sur la météo ?_ "

"_Stiles , sérieusement...T'étais bizarre aujourd'hui et comme on pourra pas passer la soirée ensemble ce soir..._"

"_Oui je suis au courant , entrainement de commando pour petits monstres poilus..._"

"_C'est ça. Ignore pas ma question , tu me feras pas gober que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes._"

" _Non c'est sûr , y'a plus de beurre de cacahuètes dans le placard. Si j'ai pas mes tartines , la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue..._"

Comme toujours il utilisait la meilleure défense qui soit , la diversion. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance , il se barricadait derrière l'humour , le sarcasme et l'ironie. Des armes fidèles selon lui. Mais son meilleur ami le connaissait par cœur si ce n'est mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui même. Pas le moins du monde détendu , Scott marmonna.

" _Je sais que c'est dur tout ça. Et une fois encore ton père va se retrouver avec une affaire surnaturelle sur les bras qu'il ne pourra classer dans aucun dossier. Mais je suis là. Dans une semaine c'est les vacances d'été , on va avoir deux mois pour tout régler. Je te promets que ça ira..._"

Stiles n'y croyait pas. Il n'y croyait plus depuis la mort de sa mère et ces derniers mois lui rappelaient à quel point il était dans son droit de ne plus espérer.

"_Arrête Scott c'est pas la peine. Te fatigues pas , on sait bien tous les deux qu'on arrivera pas à régler quoi que ce soit. C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as réellement pu dormir sans cauchemars ? Ce qu'on à fait pour retrouver nos parents ça à ouvert une porte , Deaton l'a dit et on l'a ressenti. Le Nemeton est actif et Beacon Hills va devenir la foire aux monstres la plus connue du pays si ce n'est du monde en général. Je regrette pas qu'on se soit mis dans la merde parce que c'était pour de bonnes raisons mais ça va être quoi la prochaine fois ? On devra faire quoi pour sauver ceux qu'on aime ? Alors ne me fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir._"

Stiles n'était pas en colère même si le blanc à l'autre bout de la ligne lui signifia que Scott devait l'interpréter de la sorte. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait des mots sur ce qui tournait inlassablement dans sa tête. Rien n'allait s'arranger et il en avait fait son deuil mais son ami ne se doutait certainement pas qu'il avait perdu son optimisme légendaire. L'hyperactif était blasé et il ne pouvait pas s'en excuser.  
>Scott inspira et expira , cherchant visiblement quoi répondre à tout ça. Effectivement il ne dormait plus aussi bien et les cauchemars ne le lâchait pas. Deaton leur avait longuement expliqué ce qu'impliquait leur geste deux semaines plus tôt mais les séquelles allaient bien au delà de ce qui était prévu.<p>

Stiles préféra clôturer la discution à la vue de l'heure. Dix huit heures et des brouettes et il devait encore se changer et appeler son père avant de partir rejoindre Derek. Il se garda bien d'expliquer à Scott l'endroit où il devait se rendre.

"_Scott je suis désolé , ne crois pas que je sois énervé je fais juste une constatation. Mais tu as raison on va avoir deux mois pour régler les derniers problèmes en date...Je dois y aller je vais voir si je peux joindre mon père il m'a esquivé cet aprés midi et je vais essayer de voir si mes recherches trouvent des similitudes. Bon entrainement , on se capte plus tard._"

Sur ce , il raccrocha. Il aurait pu lui parler de ce qui le chamboulait vraiment mais est ce que Scott aurait compris ? Lui même ne pigeait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait et puis il l'avait mis sur la piste avec sa question de midi. Non il ne se souvenait pas de ce que Lydia portait mais il aurait été facile pour lui de décrire la tenue vestimentaire de l'Alpha. Il mit ça sur le compte de l'esthétique , se disant qu'il appréciait simplement la forme de son tee shirt et le côté huilé de son jean noir. Une petite voix s'écria dans sa tête "_mensonge mensonge , ton nez s'allonge_" mais il s'assena une claque mentale. Surtout ne pas commencer à se faire des films et se poser des questions sur ses sentiments pour le moment.

Après avoir complètement retourné son armoire , il réussit enfin à se changer. Jean moulant bleu élimé , tee shirt blanc et chemise à carreaux rouges pour assortir à la paire de converses qui trainait sous son lit. L'air était encore chaud mais le soir venu , la brise était traitre ce qui le fit opter pour sa veste à capuche du même ton. En observant son reflet dans le miroir à pied , il sourit pour lui même. Il ressemblait à un feu de signalisation mais si le rouge attirait les taureaux pourquoi n'en serait il pas de même avec les loups ? Cette pensée le surpris une nouvelle fois. Vouloir attirer le regard de l'Alpha signifiait il quelque chose ? Assurément.

En descendant hâtivement les marches , il composa le numéro de son père qui décrocha presque immédiatement , ne lui laissant pas le temps d'en placer une.

"_Je savais que tu allais appeler mais je pensais que tu le ferais avant._"

"_J'ai été occupé je faisais des recherches , touça touça.._"

"_Justement j'ai téléphoné à Derek , il doit me rejoindre sur les coups de 1h du matin à la morgue. On va profiter du changement d'équipe de la nuit ce qui va lui laisser approximativement une quinzaine de minutes pour récolter les infos dont il a besoin alors ne m'attends pas ce soir..._"

" _On se rejoint là bas alors ?_ "

"_Stiles qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris ? Tu ne viens pas c'est Derek qui vient , d'après ce que je sais tu ne disposes pas d'un odorat sur développé ni d'une vue d'animal.!_"

"_Tu m'as déjà apparenté à une fouine je te rappelles..Ce qui ne te mets pas en valeur vu que tout le monde dit que je te ressemble. Et pour le reste j'ai un esprit bien plus vif que vous autres humains. Je suis un génie moi monsieur._ "

"_Un génie qui viendrait vomir son diner sur le ventre ouvert d'un corps sur une table d'autopsie? Tu ne supportes déjà pas d'évider un poisson alors on se passera de tes services fiston..._"

"_Donc tu préfères te retrouver avec Derek 'je suis un loup colérique et muet comme une carpe' Hale ? Qui c'est qui va mettre l'ambiance ?_ "

"_On va se retrouver dans une morgue Stiles , pas en boite de nuit.! Tu ne viens pas , fin de discution._"

"_Ouais ouais très bien , merci la confiance._"

"_Fils...c'est pas une question de confiance et tu le sais. Je préfère que tu ne t'attires pas plus d'ennuis._"

"_Je sais. On se voit demain._"

"_Je te parlerais du dossier. Commande toi une pizza si Scott viens._"

Fin de communication. Si son père pensait pouvoir le reléguer au second plan sur ce coup là il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Après tout il partait voir Derek , quoi de mieux pour s'inviter à la petite escapade morbide de la nuit que de suivre l'Alpha sans lui demander son avis ? Plan parfait.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Il se gara devant le loft avec une demi heure d'avance. Ses mains serraient nerveusement le volant , blanchissant les jointures de ses doigts.

"_Ok Stiles , allez on se détend. T'es en avance et alors ? Pleins de personnes préfèrent être en avance qu'en retard c'est de la politesse...et puis c'est quoi trente minutes dans une vie ? Mais si Derek doit me mettre une session pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier il va pas comprendre que j'y aille tranquillement , tout seul et plus tôt de surcroit. Boh je lui ferais croire que je suis devenu masochiste et que j'aime la douleur. Et je lui dirais qu'en plus je commence à me parler tout seul et à radoter comme un sexagénaire. Merde._"

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et les rouvrit dans une expiration fébrile. Fallait y aller , plus question de faire marche arrière. Il descendit et verrouilla sa portière , trainant jusqu'à la porte qui se trouvait être entrouverte. Étonnant. Derek n'oubliait jamais de la refermer derrière lui puisqu'elle était directement reliée à l'alarme du haut. En bref personne n'entrait sans être annoncé au préalable au maitre de maison. Dans le cas où ce fut fait exprès , il ne referma pas.  
>Au bout d'un étage , essoufflé , il tendit l'oreille. Des voix étouffées lui parvenaient mais il n'aurait su dire à qui elles appartenaient. Le vent du début de soirée balayait son visage et il sourit en coin. Si il faisait son possible pour éviter les bruits en montant , Derek ne sentirait pas son odeur avant qu'il ne soit dans l'entrée ce qu'il lui laissait le loisir d'écouter aux portes...Machiavéliquement ingénieux. Il grimpa les marches sur la pointe des pieds , se collant au murs comme James Bond jusqu'à la dernière où il attendit. La lourde porte était elle aussi entrouverte et il en soupira presque de bonheur. Deux ombres se détachaient dans la pièce centrale. La voix du loup résonna.<p>

"_Tu devrais aller rejoindre les autres maintenant , tu n'es pas exemptée d'entrainement Erica._"

Voilà donc qui était avec lui. Mais elle savait l'importance de la sécurité pour son Alpha alors pourquoi avoir laissé le loft sans protection ?  
>C'est d'une voix suave qu'elle répondit tout en entrant dans le champ de vision du petit curieux qui retenait son souffle.<p>

"_Tu me mets à la porte ? Je suis bien plus entrainée que ces deux empotés qui te servent de betas et tu le sais. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas que je dérange ton petit rendez vous clandestin..._"

"_Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?_ "

"_Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas entendu hier soir au téléphone ? Isaac et Boyd ont tout suivi aussi et franchement tu aurais pu me demander à moi de te faire un débrieff sur l'état de ton cher petit humain..._"

"_Arrête.!_"

La voix était ferme , la menace sous jacente aussi. Derek s'était avancé pour surplomber la jeune louve qui ne se départissait pas de son sourire carnassier. Elle lui tenait tête et ne semblait pas vouloir en rester là. Ses doigts manucurés se posèrent sur son torse.

"_Ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour lui...En quoi Stilinski pourrait être important pour mon Alpha ?_ "

"_Il fait partie de la meute c'est tout._"

"_C'est tout tu es sûr?_"

Mais c'est qu'elle lui faisait passer un interrogatoire...? Stiles patientait , attendant avec espoir la réponse de l'homme.

"_Que veux tu que ce soit d'autre ? C'est un ado énervant qui s'attire les emmerdes comme personne mais c'est le meilleur ami de Scott et si on ne le protège pas , Scott se désolidarisera de la meute tu le sais très bien._"

Il ne bougeait pas malgré la main qui se faufilait déjà sous son débardeur blanc. Cette main que Stiles avait envie de découper et qui remontait sur les tablettes de chocolat du lycan.

"_Me voilà rassurée. Si c'est tout je crois que je ne changerais rien à mes habitudes..._"

Sur ces mots elle se jeta sur lui. Littéralement. Dans un élan de souplesse elle prit appui sur les épaules musclées de Derek pour encercler ses hanches de ses cuisses dénudées. Il fallait lui reconnaitre un certain talent pour se retrouver dans cette position en mini jupe sans avoir les fesses à l'air. Stiles s'attendait à ce que l'Alpha la remette à sa place mais elle l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Un baiser vorace et passionné. Une vague de jalousie emporta tout en lui. Au diable Derek '_je me fait bouffer les lèvres_' Hale. Au diable Erica cette petite allumeuse. Il se leva en se foutant bien de faire du bruit et dévala les marches. Ses mains tremblaient de rage. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. Qu'est ce qu'il espérait dans le fond ? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il aurait dû attendre de cette soirée et là il en avait vu et entendu suffisamment. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et remonta dans sa voiture avant d'éteindre son portable et de partir comme si de rien n'était.

Il roula jusqu'à chez lui , grimpant dans sa chambre pour aller récupérer sa petite copine occasionnelle. Dans le dernier de ses tiroirs , sous une accumulation de tee shirts , il trouva la douceur lisse du verre. La bouteille de whisky qu'il gardait en cas de coups durs. Sa petite sœur avait servi post rupture pour Scott même si il en avait bu la moitié à sa place. Celle ci n'avait pas été ouverte , c'était le moment où jamais. Sans craindre une quelconque menace , il repartit pour aller se terrer dans les bois. Voilà de quoi il avait besoin à l'heure actuelle , de solitude , de calme et surtout d'un endroit où on n'irait pas lui prendre la tête.

Après avoir fui la ville et ses néons agressifs , il prit la direction d'une clairière connue où les jeunes se retrouvaient avant. Depuis les mystérieuses disparitions et les cadavres en série , personne n'osait plus aller y faire la fête mais des bancs confortables et l'attirail pour un feu de camp n'avaient pas bougés de leur emplacement. L'espace n'était pas accueillant c'était un fait mais la peur ne réussissait pas à percer la carapace de colère du jeune homme. Il avait eu au moins la réponse à une de ses questions. Derek s'inquiétait pour lui parce que Scott ne le considèrerait plus comme son 'chef' dans le cas contraire. Super. Il s'assit sur le banc , dépucelant la bouteille d'un mouvement sec. Il but une longue gorgée du liquide ambré , appréciant la chaleur qui s'insinua dans sa bouche et dévala sa gorge. La tête renversée en arrière il se prit à contempler les étoiles. Le ciel était dégagé entre la cime des arbres et un croissant de lune éclairait les alentours. Les bruits de vie de la forêt l'accompagnaient dans sa beuverie en solitaire. Il descendit encore quelques centimètres en restant dans cette position , serein comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Non il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé dans le loft une fois qu'il était parti. Non il ne voulait plus entendre parler de la meute. Si Derek voulait des infos il n'avait qu'à en parler à son père. D'ailleurs il n'irait pas le rejoindre à la morgue...Peu importe il saurait ce qu'il y avait à savoir le lendemain. Mais là il avait besoin d'un break et ça même si un zombie , une goule ou tout autre bestiole démoniaque se trimballait dans la ville à la recherche de chair fraiche. Dans son état semi comateux , une lueur de conscience apparut. Il était là sans protection , au beau milieu d'un endroit où personne ne savait qu'il se trouvait , son portable était éteint dans la voiture et un monstre sanguinaire décorateur d'intérieur se promenait dans les alentours...Ok il était devenu suicidaire.

Il se releva en tanguant sur ses jambes. Se rendre compte qu'il était inconscient était une chose mais le faire alors qu'il était déjà ivre mort c'était une autre paire de manches. Un craquement retint son attention. Étais-ce lui qui avait déplacé une branche en tentant d'avancer ? Et étais ce normal qu'il n'entende plus aucun bruissement non plus ? Son instinct l'alerta. C'était le moment de courir et de ne pas se retourner. Pas de questionnement , juste une course en ligne droite jusqu'à sa voiture sans attendre. Son esprit échafaudait déjà un plan de fuite mais son corps n'était pas du même avis , non non il était bien là où il était et il ne comptait pas de faire brusquer.

Il lâcha la bouteille qui finit de se vider à ses pieds. C'est là qu'il remarqua à quel point il avait picolé. Pas étonnant que ses muscles soient aussi groggy et qu'ils refusent de répondre de manière cohérente. Sa bouche était pâteuse , éraillée quand il demanda plus fort qu'il ne le souhaitait :

"_Y'a quelqu'un...?_"

Un mouvement à sa gauche lui répondit presque immédiatement. Suivi d'une ombre se détachant entre deux troncs massifs. Une ombre humaine ? Stiles n'attendit pas d'en avoir le cœur net. Il mit toute sa volonté dans ses jambes pour avancer. Pas droit c'était un fait mais il courrait plus ou moins quand même. C'était sans compter sur les arbres qui lui barraient la route et dont ses épaules amortissaient les chocs. Les pas se rapprochaient dans son dos , il pouvait les entendre malgré le bourdonnement dont la peur emplissait ses oreilles. Une racine apparut tout à coup devant lui et il trébucha. Il bascula comme un poids mort vers l'avant et ferma les yeux par réflexe en attendant la collision avec le sol. Mais il ne toucha jamais la terre ferme.

Une paire de bras aux muscles saillants le retenait. Il osa lever son regard pour croiser deux iris d'un vert anisé profond , aux reflets dorés ,qui le scrutait maintenant qu'il était de nouveau droit sur ses pieds. Un éclair de lune permit à l'adolescent de mieux observer celui qui l'avait empêché de se fendre le crane. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années pourvu d'une musculature à faire jalouser les plus beaux éphèbes , des yeux en amande dans un visage virilement taillé , une peau claire et des lèvres pleines pour parfaire le tout. Pas de dents géantes , pas de griffes au bout des mains qui le tenait encore. Juste une espèce de mannequin dans un haut trop serré avec un sourire avenant qui lui demandait si tout allait bien. Stiles bafouilla dans son brouillard d'ivrogne.

"_Oui. Je crois. Merci._"

"_Mais de rien , je n'allais pas te laisser t'écraser par terre. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur j'ai entendu une voiture et je me suis approché pour voir qui osait se promener ici en pleine nuit..._"

"_Juste moi._"

"_J'ai vu ça oui...Tu peux tenir tout seul ?_"

Il ne relâcha pas la pression sur ses bras et Stiles dû se redresser pour lui montrer que ça irait.

"_Je dois encore rentrer chez moi en voiture je pense que je peux rester sur mes jambes quelques secondes.._"

"_Il n'est pas question que tu prennes le volant dans cet état.!_"

La voix était implacable.

"_Pardon mais je ne te connais ni d'Adam ni d'Eve , je doute que mon état puisse te faire quelque chose._"

L'inconnu inclina son visage sur le coté , haussant un sourcil comme si la supposition du jeune ivre face à lui était aberrante.

" _Je viens de t'empêcher de te faire un traumatisme crânien ou même pire vu ce qui court dans ces bois alors ne doute pas de mon intérêt pour ton bien ê te ramènes chez toi._"

Bon d'accord il était logique dans son explication. Même si il semblait au courant que la fréquentation des bois n'était pas ce qu'elle paraissait être. Mais il n'était pas question que Stiles laisse sa précieuse jeep ici sans surveillance. Comme si il avait comprit , l'homme en profita pour venir glisser ses doigts dans la poche avant de son jean. Il le pelotait là ? Les yeux grands ouverts , Stiles se figea. Un tintement le fit revenir à lui.

"_Je cherchais juste tes clés ne commence pas à faire l'effarouché. Je ne touche que si on m'y invite._"

Il lui souriait , dévoilant deux rangées de dents blanches parfaitement alignées. C'était à croire qu'il sortait tout droit d'une publicité pour Colgate. Il passa son bras par dessus ses épaules pour le faire avancer , le soutenant comme si il ne pesait rien. Du peu qu'il pouvait sentir contre son bras , ses pectoraux étaient en béton armé. Beau et en plus de ça fanatique de muscu. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et il commençait à avoir la migraine. Se laissant porter , il se retrouva sur son siège passager , la ceinture barrant son torse. Il attendit que la voiture soit lancée pour questionner son sauveur.

"_Tu es qui ?_ "

"_Comment ça je suis qui ?_ "

"_Je sais pas , je te connais pas..._"

"_Parce que tu connais tout le monde toi ?_ "

Il le regardait en coin sans pour autant quitter la route des yeux à travers le pare brise. Stiles pinça ses lèvres et haussa lentement une épaule , regrettant son geste en voyant que le moindre mouvement accentuait sa nausée.

"_Non mais je fais attention aux gens et crois moi si un mec gaulé comme toi étais de Beacon hills , ça fait longtemps que je l'aurais remarqué..._"

"_Ah on y arrive...Tu t'intéresses aux hommes alors ?_ "

Stiles tourna la tête vers l'inconnu , trop vite et d'un coup trop sec. Il ravala sa salive dans un bruit loin d'être sexy et le mannequin se mit à rire.

"_Pardon je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise , il parait que je sus trop franc et surtout trop curieux._"

"_Disons que tu m'as prit par surprise mais je suppose que tu avais le droit d'interpréter ma phrase comme ça._"

"_Alors je me suis trompé et tu es du genre à aimer les jolies jeunes filles ?_ "

Stiles ne voyait pas quoi répondre à ça. Oui il aimait les filles enfin il ne s'était jamais mis à penser le contraire. Mais ce qu'il avait ressenti ces deux derniers jours était suffisamment éloquent pour qu'il remette pas mal de choses en question.

"_Tu sais que c'est perturbant ? Je ne sais pas d'où tu sors , tu esquives mes questions tout en me raccompagnant chez moi dans ma propre voiture , tu ne m'as même pas dit ton prénom et tu me questionnes déjà sur ma sexualité ? C'est trop pour un mec bourré._"

"_Et encore tu ne m'as même pas demandé comment je connaissais le chemin jusqu'à chez toi..._"

Il retourna avec précautions sa tête afin de mieux voir la route. Les yeux plissés il reconnut la rue. Plus qu'une intersection et il serait chez lui. Là c'était problématique. Ce mec savait où il vivait et vu tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui depuis presque un an , il ne pouvait pas croire à une coïncidence. La main sur la poignée de la porte et l'autre sur l'encoche de sa ceinture , il était prêt à se jeter dehors.

"_Ne fais pas ça..._"

Il avait repéré le geste. Tentative de fuite numéro deux de la soirée foutue en l'air. Les phrases qui suivirent réussirent pourtant à le rassurer.

"_Moi c'est Thaï. Je viens de m'installer avec mon frère jumeau , on doit être là depuis même pas quinze jours et comme l'année se termine on s'inscrira pour passer nos diplômes à la rentrée. Et je sais où tu habites parce que suis passé dans cette rue au moment où tu montais dans ta jeep vers dix neuf heures ou un truc comme ça alors j'ai supposé que tu sortais de chez toi. Tu te sens mieux ?_ "

Stiles soupira presque trop brutalement. Thaï souriait largement tout en se garant contre le trottoir. Il coupa le contact et retira sa ceinture avant de reposer les clés dans la main de l'hyperactif.

"_Merci d'avoir répondu mais ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu t'intéresses à mes préférences...Oh et moi c'est Stiles..._"

L'intéressé ne répondit pas , descendant et faisant le tour pour venir ouvrir la portière du jeune Stilinski. L'aidant à descendre , et après s'être assuré qu'il réussirait à monter les marches de son perron , il passa son pouce sur la fine marque de sa joue en chuchotant.

"_Je te donnerais ma réponse la prochaine fois Stiles , quand tu auras bien réfléchis à la tienne._"

Il partit à la suite d'un clin d'œil lourd de sens , les mains dans les poches jusqu'à se faire avaler par l'obscurité. Stiles ne pouvait pas encore se concentrer sur une seule pensée cohérente. Plusieurs d'entre elles germaient dans son cerveau avec les questionnements qui allaient de paire. En levant la tête pour inspirer une grande bouffée d'air et se donner le courage d'aller affronter la pente raide de ses escaliers , il vit sa fenêtre grande ouverte. Il l'avait fermée en partant.

La soirée n'était pas encore finie...


	6. Pour son bien

**Petit laïus :** Déjà merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et même de me suivre dans ce foutoir monumental. Je suis touchée que cette histoire soit appréciée et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir dans mes choix 'logistiques'. J'avoue avoir enfin mon idée principale , je sais où je vais et ça perturbe le côté instinctif de mon écriture. Je pense qu'il fallait passer une étape et j'ai choisi ce chapitre histoire de ne laisser personne en reste mais aussi de pouvoir encore plus jouer en suivant sur la psychologie torturée des personnages. Il est possible que le prochain chapitre sorte des sentiers battus que je suivaient depuis le début et que l'on se penche sur le point de vue d'un autre. Allez savoir je le découvrirais demain en meme temps que vous quand je me remettrais à pianoter sur mon clavier.

Je remercie _peralune_ pour m'avoir ajoutée à ses lectures favorites et je vous laisse apprécier ce petit moment de...tendresse ? Ou pas...Vous verrez bien.

* * *

><p>Stiles se tâtait encore à bouger. Il avait récupéré son portable dans la voiture mais ne l'avait pas rallumé , il n'avait aucune envie de devoir rendre des comptes à qui que ce soit. Il s'efforça de balayer le nuage cotonneux qui embuait son esprit déjà trop sollicité par l'adrénaline. Il venait de faire une rencontre des plus étranges , avait échappé au pire , mais il était sain et sauf après tout. Comme toujours , une bonne dose d'imprudence , une énorme de chance et Stiles s'en sortait presque indemne. Joyeusement cuit mais sans marques de plus. Alors peu importait ce qui l'attendait en haut , il se sentirait bien plus protégé dans sa propre maison. Et puis sa batte de baseball en aluminium n'était jamais loin de son bureau.<p>

S'armant de bravoure , il avança vers la porte d'entrée qu'il passa dans un léger grincement. D'accord l'effet de surprise était déjà mort dans l'œuf mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre son périple jusqu'au couloir de l'étage. Là , entre la porte de la chambre de son père et la sienne , il se figea. Il était évident que son hardiesse soudaine puait l'alcool à plein nez et si il avait été à jeun , il ne se serait sans doute même pas résolu à sortir de sa voiture. Mais maintenant qu'il était beurré comme un petit Lu , il fallait qu'il en tire son parti. Il colla son oreille contre la porte et attendit qu'un son l'avertisse d'une quelconque présence à travers le bois épais. La dite porte s'ouvrit d'un élan ce qui entraina une fois encore sa chute vers l'avant. Y'avait pas à dire , il était doué pour se casser la gueule depuis deux jours. Il entra en collision avec une masse de chair puissante qui ne sembla même pas reculer sous son impact. Les mains a plat contre ces pectoraux vigoureux , de chaque coté de son front qui venait d'encaisser la totalité du choc , il parla à voix basse en articulant à peine.

"_Deux sauveurs différents dans la même soirée ça serait un coup de bol insolent mais par pitié Bouddha , faites que ce ne soit pas un zombie, je suis trop déchiré pour mourir..._"

Aucune réaction. Pas de signe de retrait. L'homme qui venait de le réceptionner , oui parce que ça ne pouvait être qu'un homme, attendait surement un geste du jeune garçon. Celui ci releva lentement son visage pour pouvoir voir contre qui il venait de s'échouer. Un regard rouge sang croisa le sien. Froid et dur , Derek. La déferlante de rage réapparut dans ses tripes , dépassant les vapeurs alcoolisées et tout ce qui venait de se passer ces deux dernières heures. Il recula comme si il s'était brulé et l'Alpha , dont le visage était impassible jusqu'alors , sembla choqué d'un tel geste. Ou peiné ? Non , monsieur Hale ne pensait qu'à ses intérêt et le reste il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Stiles reprit une contenance en se décalant , allumant au passage la lumière du plafonnier qui l'aveugla quelques secondes. Il se tint là le temps de se réhabituer à l'éclairage. Il n'était pas prêt à une confrontation , sa colère oblitérait tout autour de lui et il pouvait encore moins se concentrer que d'habitude dans ce contexte. Il finit par retirer sa veste et se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil. Compliqué de paraitre bien quand on avait presque deux grammes dans chaque oeil.

L'Alpha ne le quitta pas de ses yeux scrutateurs quand il se mit à humer l'air et ce qu'il reniflait ne semblait pas lui plaire.

"_Tu pues le whisky._"

"_Et toi tu sens comme ta chienne c'est pas pour autant que je te fais un procès hein.!_"

Au moins il n'avait pas perdu sa répartie. Hallellujah il allait pouvoir se défendre. Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux , l'autre venue se poster dans la poche de sa veste en cuir. Il semblait plus que contrarié et Stiles guettait la suite.

"_Tu sens autre chose aussi...Tu étais où ? Et c'est qui ce mec qui t'as ramené dans ta propre voiture ? J'ai presque dû me jeter sous tes roues pour que tu me permette d'y monter la première fois et tu avais menacé de m'en dégager alors que j'étais à l'agonie mais là un type sorti de je ne sais où a le droit d'y être et derrière le volant en plus ? _ "

"_Monsieur Hale est d'humeur bavarde ce soir ? Tellement de questions...auxquelles je n'ai aucune envie de répondre.! Et pour ce qui est de la phase nostalgie tu avais menacé de m'arracher la gorge avec tes crocs alors pardon de faire plus confiance à un humain qui veut simplement que je rentre entier chez moi._"

Son coeur battait la chamade. Il ne savait plus si c'était les nerfs ou le fait que le loup se soit subitement rapproché de l'endroit où il voulait se terrer et devenir invisible. Il se renfonçât un peu plus dans son siège à la vue du regard noir qu'il lui lançait.

"_Stiles réponds._"

"_Ouow on va se calmer là je n'ai pas à subir ta petite crise de chef tyrannique. T'as cru quoi exactement en débarquant ici ? Que tallais me questionner et que je déballerais tout docilement ? Je suis pas un de tes toutou je ne t'ai pas prêté allégeance et je ne suis pas de ta meute alors il va être bien gentil , remballer ses yeux de molosse et repartir par là d'où il est venu._"

Tout était sorti tout seul. La boisson ça avait du bon parfois , il pouvait plus ou moins parler de manière cohérente et en prime il gagnait en assurance. Il se releva , indiquant de son index la fenêtre grande ouverte avant d'ajouter.

"_Et tout le monde n'a pas de compte en banque blindé , y'en a qui payent encore le chauffage._"

"_Stiles tu sais très bien que tu fais partie de la meute. Je ne te demande pas de me répondre par autorité mais simplement pour te protéger._"

"_Bah tiens c'est la meilleure...J'avais pas oublié que tu t'inquiétais de la réaction de Scott , malheureusement je doute d'arrêter d'y penser dans l'immédiat mais merci de me faire une piqure de rappel._"

Derek recula d'un pas. La bouche entrouverte , il n'en menait pas large.

"_Depuis quand tu étais en haut des escaliers ?_ "

"_Assez longtemps crois moi._"

"_C'est pas ce que tu crois..._"

"_Non bien sur , je ne t'ai pas entendu dire que tu me supportais simplement pour garder Scott ? Ah et je ne t'ai pas non plus vu te faire rouler un patin par une espèce de stripteaseuse chaude comme une baraque à frites ? Mais oui ce bon vieux Stiles s'imagine toujours un tas de trucs.!_"

Il enrageait. Il le prenait pour un con ou quoi ? Bien sur qu'il avait tout enregistré et son espace de stockage menaçait d'imploser de tant d'informations qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. La jalousie se mua en tristesse. Une douleur profonde et lancinante qui surpassa le mal de tête qui le tenait réactif depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Il se sentait toujours aussi mal mais ce n'était pas la même sensation. Il était blessé et l'air meurtri qui se peignit sur le visage face à lui lui faisait écho.  
>Derek fit le peu de mètres qui les séparaient , le surplombant de sa hauteur. L'oxygène se fit rare dans ses poumons. Il observa les deux mains qui remontaient entre eux , venant prendre son visage en coupe. C'était la première fois qu'il le touchait de la sorte et la chaleur qu'il en ressentit lui fit presque perdre pied. Les yeux dans les yeux , la voix de l'Alpha l'implorait presque.<p>

"_Je sais ce que tu as vu et entendu mais fais moi confiance ce n'est pas ce que tu imagines...Il fallait que je dise ça. Il fallait que je la laisse croire que rien n'a changé._"

Il se sortit de l'emprise qui le retenait , préférant ravaler les gouttes salées qui menaçaient de franchir la barrière de ses cils. Il n'allait pas craquer , pas question. C'était trop facile de s'en sortir comme ça après tout ce qu'il avait espéré , tout ce qu'il avait comme sentiments au bord des lèvres prêts à se déverser dans un flot interminable.

"_Il le fallait ? Ne me sors pas que tu n'as pas aimé. Et puis si tu ne veux pas qu'elle croit que quelque chose à changé , même si je ne vois pas de quoi tu pourrais avoir peur en temps qu'alpha , ça veut bien dire que tu te la tape régulièrement. On embrasse pas comme ça sans antécédents. Ce que je peux être con..._"

Il lui faisait clairement une crise de jalousie. Si Derek n'avait pas encore comprit ce qu'il ressentait le concernant c'est qu'il était foutrement aveugle. Ou plutôt parfaitement sourd vu ma fougue qu'il mettait dans ses propos.

"_Ne redis plus jamais ça. Je ne me la tape pas comme tu dis , elle pense simplement que ça pourrait arriver mais ça ne sera pas le cas._"

"_Ne jamais dire fontaine je ne boirais pas de ton eau. Et puis c'est pas comme si t'avais besoin de te justifier avec moi , tu fous qui tu veux dans ton lit t'es un grand garçon et je ne suis pas ta copine cocufiée._"

"_Stiles regarde moi s'il te plait. Je voulais qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé hier. J'ai voulu cette conversation toute la journée et je t'ai cherché partout quand tu es parti. J'ai entendu ta jeep et je ne savais pas où chercher alors je suis venu ici dans l'espoir qu'on puisse s'expliquer.._"

"_Ouais je sais ça deviens une habitude de fuir le loft de monsieur Hale. J'aurais dû comprendre hier que revenir était une mauvaise idée._"

"_Je sais pourquoi tu es parti._"

Il se tourna pour lui refaire face , surpris. Phase critique.

"_J'attends tes explications alors parce que moi j'ai toujours pas bien saisi le principe. Éclaire moi de ta sagesse vas y._"

"_La jalousie. La peur d'être rejeté. Je sais que ton cœur s'emballe depuis quelques temps quand je suis à proximité. Ce n'est pas comme avant , tu n'as plus peur de moi. Même quand je te menaces tu gardes le même rythme cardiaque maintenant , mais quand je me rapproche de toi..._"

Le lycan fit une pause et mima le geste à la parole , venant plaquer son torse au sien en susurrant :

"_...comme ça , ton coeur se met à pulser. J'ai senti la connexion quand tu ne me lâchais pas du regard. Je ne peux pas décrire ce qui se passe avec exactitude mais quand tu es dans la même pièce que moi , la bête s'apaise. Je suis serein quand je peux veiller sur toi Stiles et je ne me l'explique pas._"

Un rictus nerveux prit possession de la bouche de l'adolescent.

"_Je calme ton vilain petit loup ? Je croyais que j'étais énervant et que j'attirais les emmerdes , pas que j'étais un bon tranquillisant pour animaux._"

Les poings de Derek se serrèrent , ses sourcils froncés accentuant le rougeoiement de ses iris. Visiblement , ça le mettait en rogne de ne pas réussir à plaider sa cause mais comment le croire après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ?

"_Oui tu me calme même si là à l'heure actuelle c'est tout le contraire. Rien que de sentir l'odeur de ce type sur toi ça me rend dingue._"

"_Et alors je fais ce que je veux. Après tout je n'ai pas à te tenir compte de mes agissements. J'en ai assez Derek ça suffit. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai tout fait pour t'être agréable dans le fond , j'ai menti à mon père , j'ai fais des tas de trucs illégaux pour sauver tes miches , ok je fais aussi ça pour Scott mais j'ai jamais eu l'obligation de te subir et pourtant j'ai pris des risques pour ta superbe petite gueule de colérique imbuvable. Je me serais jeté sur les griffes de Deucalion pour t'éviter d'être blessé , j'aurais même pu pactiser avec le diable si ça te permettait d'être heureux. Je viens de me rendre compte de tout ça dans le fond d'une bouteille mais faut se rendre à l'évidence je ne contrôle pas ce que je commence à ressentir te concernant. Je sais même pas d'où ça vient. Peut être la proximité , peut être que je me cherche , peut être que tu représentes une figure paternelle plus présente même si les trois quarts du temps tu es un con fini. C'est peut être une simple attirance ou bien plus que ça et c'était sans doute là depuis un moment , ça couvait , mais je voulais pas m'en rendre compte. Toujours à vouloir être en première ligne avec toi peu importe la bataille. Mais là c'est terminé._"

Le loup digéra tant bien que mal ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'est d'une voix accablée qu'il rétorqua.

"_Je sais tout ça. C'est ce que je comptais te dire ce soir. Quelles que soient les questions que l'on se pose toi et moi , il ne vaut mieux pas y répondre. Tu as pris suffisamment de risques et je ne t'en ferais pas courir d'avantages. Je ne le permettrais pas une seconde fois j'ai déjà été bien assez égoïste par le passé. Je suis désolé Stiles...Oublie tout ça , ne retient rien et continue d'avancer. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu dans la meute mais il serait préférable que tu prennes tes distances et que tu vives ton adolescence de ton côté._"

Sur ces mots vibrant de sincérité , Derek approcha lentement son visage de celui de Stiles , le tenant d'une main. Leurs souffles se mêlant , il prit quelques secondes avant de l'embrasser chastement. Un courant électrique foudroya l'adolescent , le laissant pantelant et incapable de bouger ses lèvres pour en réclamer d'avantage. Derek était en train de l'embrasser. Une simple caresse , trop rapide et trop timide , qui le bouleversait quand même totalement. Les yeux clos , l'hyperactif avait perdu de son énergie. Il se laissa bercer par ce bref instant de douceur après toute la haine et la souffrance qu'il venait de vivre. Le loup le délaissa pour le détailler de ses yeux redevenus cyan. Se déplaçant vers la fenêtre , il marmonna avant de sauter rapidement .

"_Essaye de ne pas faire de bêtises avec n'importe qui. _"

Stiles tomba plus qu'il ne s'assit sur son lit sans essayer de retenir le loup qui devait déjà être bien loin. Étais-ce un conseil ou un avertissement ? Il n'en savait rien. Il avait du mal à redescendre de son petit monde perché tout là haut. Derek venait de l'embrasser. Son premier baiser , qu'il ne voyait qu'avec Lydia Martin , venait de lui être donné par un homme. Qui plus est un loup garou Alpha dont son meilleur ami était un membre de la meute. Oh et il oubliait les avances de Thaï quelques minutes plus tôt avec son regard à faire hurler des groupies , caché par des mèches rebelles ébènes hyper sexy.

Sa vie était déjà un bordel mais alors là c'était le pompon sur la Garonne. Ses hormones menaient bon train , éveillant la totalité de ses sens en effervescence. C'était une vraie émeute. Mais il déchanta en comprenant que son premier baiser était aussi un baiser d'adieux. Simple et efficace. Tout se mélangea alors , de la tendresse du moment à la frustration de la finalité , du désir au chagrin. C'est son bonheur qui lui faisait un mal de chien à présent et il ne voyait pas comment il allait pouvoir composer avec. Il n'y aurait pas de réel début puisque celui ci avait déjà sonné la fin.

C'était pourtant lui qui venait de lui dire que c'était fini et qu'il en avait assez. Mais il ne pensait pas une seconde que Derek Hale , jeune alpha charismatique et bourré de testostérones , puisse un seul instant ressentir quoi que ce soit pour lui. Lui ce pauvre adolescent qui allait vivre la pire gueule de bois de son existence et qui ne savait plus très bien de quel bord il était. Ce baiser changeait toute sa vision des choses. Et putain c'était ignoble de le laisser se demmerder tout seul avec tout ça. '_Quelles que soient les questions que l'on se pose toi et moi , il ne vaut mieux pas y répondre_.' Les mots du loup résonnèrent dans ses oreilles. Il toucha la commissure de ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Le contact de celles du loup s'attardait encore sur la peau fine. Il devait oublier , s'éloigner , mettre des distances entre la meute et lui pour son propre bien...Il savait tout ça mais il ne pouvait pas encore s'y résoudre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre , il était à peine minuit. Depuis quand Derek l'attendait ? L'avait il vraiment cherché jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre ? Il en aurait presque sourit de béatitude. Si il s'inquiétait à ce point , peut être n'avait il pas menti concernant les paroles échangées avec Erica. Peut être faisait il son possible pour le protéger après tout mais cela ne changeait rien au problème. Si il n'était pas aussi mal en point il serait parti le rejoindre à la morgue pour le supplier de ne pas le forcer à rester à l'écart. A la morgue ? **PUTAIN.** L'homme qui venait de lui faire vivre le plus beau et le plus dévastateur de tous les moments de son existence , allait se retrouver avec son père et il ne serait pas présent pour assister à la conversation. La nausée le reprit et il s'écroula les bras en croix sur sa couette. Lui qui pensait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire...grossière erreur.


	7. Banni

La nuit était bien entamée quand le Sheriff rentra chez lui , harassé. Toutes ces histoires de monstres , de loups garou et autres espèces surnaturelles , ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Il se rappelait sans mal la partie d'échec un peu spéciale que lui avait fait jouer son fils qui perdait patience quand il lui demandait de réexpliquer les choses point par point. Il n'y pouvait rien , c'était dur à gober. Mais il l'avait cru parce qu'il savait reconnaitre le mensonge dans l'éclat noisette des yeux de son garçon. Il ne lui en avait pas voulu de lui avoir caché la vérité pendant des mois , le trouvant même d'un courage et d'une maturité épatante. Ils ne s'étaient d'ailleurs jamais autant parlé que depuis ce jour , il fallait le reconnaitre il n'avait pas été un père très présent ni très attentif surtout depuis la mort de Claudia. Elle savait toujours comment apaiser leur enfant , contrôlant son hyperactivité par une sérénité et une indulgence d'ange , l'aidant à se focaliser sur les choses importantes et lui inculquant les valeurs qu'il réussissait à appliquer jour après jour pour elle. Lui ne réussissait pas cet exploit. Il était maladroit et agacé le plus clair du temps , non pas à cause de Stiles , mais par sa propre incapacité à le comprendre. La mort de sa mère avait un peu plus creusé le fossé qui les séparaient. Un fossé qui rétrécissait peu à peu pour le plus grand bonheur de l'homme. Il était prêt à beaucoup de concessions pour protéger ce lien qui se construisait entre eux et se rattraper de toutes ces années d'absence.

Il monta les marches sans bruit , se stoppant pour tendre l'oreille. Des gémissements plaintifs filtraient de sous la porte close. Stiles faisait encore un cauchemar ,c'était récurrent. Son fils ne réussissait pas à se réveiller , battant l'air de ses bras ou de ses jambes en hurlant des propos incohérents. Le Sheriff avait eu une entrevue avec le Docteur Deaton à ce propos qui lui avait fait un résumé de la situation. Pour le sauver , son fils avait prit le risque d'entrebâiller une porte dans son esprit , '_l entre deux mondes_' comme les bouddhistes l'appelait , et il y avait forcément des restes. Il se sentait responsable de son état , de son manque de sommeil et des cernes qui barraient le dessous de ses grands yeux vifs. Il entra sans attendre découvrant , comme il s'y attendait , son fils en train de se débattre avec ses draps. Il ne s'était pas changé et la chambre était envahie de relans d'alcool frelaté. Stiles avait encore siphonné de la bouteille et vu comment ça ne lui avait pas réussi la première fois , son père doutait que ce soit le cas cette fois ci. Approchant du jeune homme agité , il vint l'entourer de ses bras , le calant contre son torse pour le calmer en chuchotant de simples '_shhh_' contre son oreille. Un sanglot déchirant en brisa le rythme et un nom apparut dans les mots écorchés qui dévalaient la bouche de son fils. Qu'est ce que Derek faisait dans ses rêves exactement ?

Le sommeil fut rude , le réveil tout aussi agréable. Quand Stiles ouvrit les yeux , il découvrit avec stupeur que son père était avachi dans le fauteuil prés de son lit , encore en uniforme. Il semblait dormir. Son fils dubitatif resta un instant devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Une fois encore il avait dû alerter son paternel qui avait accouru pour l'empêcher de tomber de son lit ou pire de faire une crise de somnambulisme. Il s'assit délicatement , essayant tant bien que mal de s'éviter les gestes brusques qui tiraient sur son nerf névralgique. Il le massa du bout de ses doigts. Impossible de faire le tri entre sa soirée et ses rêves , il était paumé. Il pouvait se souvenir avec exactitude de certains détails mais d'autres , parfaitement surréalistes , lui apparaissaient maintenant comme des hallucinations. C'était assurément la cuite de sa vie. Un mouvement attira son attention face à lui , son père se redressait et passait sa main sur son visage exténué.

"_Bonjour fiston._"

"_Bonjour p'pa..._"

Il laissa trainer un blanc avant de rajouter :

"_Je suis désolé._"

"_De quoi ?_ "

Le Sheriff parut sincèrement étonné , il n'était pas habitué à entendre d'excuses de la part de son fils et franchement il ne voyait pas comment réagir. On ne lui avait pas offert le mode d'emploi Stiles et ça le mettait parfois dans des situations critiques où l'improvisation n'était jamais bonne. C'est pourquoi il se questionnait vraiment sur le sens de l'excuse.

"_Tu n'as pas dû dormir beaucoup cette nuit à cause de moi. Tu ne dors plus beaucoup du tout à cause de moi en fait..._"

La mine piteuse face à lui serra son cœur avec force et c'est pourquoi il se leva pour aller le rejoindre. Il fit la seule chose qui lui semblait logique sur le moment même si il hésitait toujours dans ses élans d'affection. Malgré tout c'est dans un geste rassurant qu'il empoigna son fils. Le menton contre le haut de son crane hirsute , il lui répondit sans détours.

"_Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu es un jeune homme incroyable , tu te bats pour ceux qui te sont chers , tu prends des risques encore et encore sans te soucier de ton propre état. Si tu en es arrivé là c'est par ma faute. C'était à moi de te protéger et non l'inverse mais tu t'es sacrifié pour me retrouver et ce que tu vis chaque nuit vient de là. Alors tu n'as pas à t'excuser c'est à moi de le faire. Pardon de ne pas avoir sû te tenir éloigné de tout ça..._"

Stiles retenait ses larmes. Jamais encore son père ne lui avait parlé de la sorte , ouvrant son cœur d'homme bourru , lui demandant même pardon. Son bras se leva pour venir s'accrocher au sien. Il le tenait fermement , serrant ses doigts sur la chemise plissée. Son corps tressautait de tout ce qu'il gardait , de toutes ces choses qu'il ne pouvait pas dire mais aussi de celles qu'il avait besoin de taire.

"_Je ne suis pas à la hauteur papa..._"

"_Bien sûr que si tu l'es. Tu l'es même au delà de ce qu'il devrait être possible de faire à ton âge. Un grand homme à dit un jour que la force ne vient pas des capacités physiques , elle vient d'une indomptable volonté et en terme de volonté je crois que l'on ne peut pas faire mieux que toi dans le genre..._"

Il releva la tête , croisant le regard de ce père qui venait de le surprendre encore une fois.

"_Tu cites Gandhi toi maintenant ? Me dis pas que tu as lu ça sur le bouquin de citations que tu emportes toujours aux toilettes après une soirée mexicaine..._"

"_Non figure toi que je suis cultivé hein..._"

Apparemment son fils n'en croyait pas un mot. C'est pourquoi il soupira prestement.

"_Bon d'accord je le reconnais c'est là que je l'ai trouvée mais offre moi un peu de crédit au moins je l'ai retenue._"

Stiles se surprit à rire. Un son rocailleux , élimé par sa courte nuit et sa gueule de bois , mais d'une franchise totale. Le Sheriff lui sourit en retour , décoiffant les mèches châtains qui partaient déjà dans tous les sens. Il réfléchit rapidement , se demandant si il était bon de questionner son fils sur l'implication de Derek dans son état mais n'en fit finalement rien. Il ne voulait pas gâcher le moment c'est pourquoi il détourna le sujet qui l'intéressait.

"_Je pensais que tu allais me sauter dessus pour me demander comment ça s'est passé à la morgue...En fait pour être honnête je pensais même t'y voir cette nuit..._"

L'amusement sur les traits du garçon fondit comme neige au soleil. Le sourire flétrit , il tenta pourtant de garder un air impassible , affichant une moue désinvolte les lèvres pincées. Non il n'était pas allé à la morgue et même si il n'arrivait toujours pas à statuer sur le fait d'avoir rêvé ou non , il se souvenait de pourquoi il n'y était pas allé. Cette simple réminiscence lui broya les entrailles. Peut être qu'il ne demandait pas de détails simplement parce qu'il n'en voulait plus. Évidemment savoir ce que son père avait trouvé lui permettrait de mettre des mots sur la chose qui avait tué un loup garou et de s'assurer de la sureté de Derek ainsi que de la meute...Mais il avait bien comprit qu'on lui montrait aimablement la porte et qu'il fallait qu'il prenne ses clic et ses clac.

"_Je me suis dit que tu m'en parlerais si tu le souhaitais._"

"_T'es malade ? T'as de la fièvre ? Ou c'est le whisky qui te tape sur les neurones ?_ "

Donc son père avait vu qu'il avait picolé. Prévisible. Et pas de passage de savon à l'horizon ? C'était jour de fête.

"_Non je vais bien. Je me disais juste que pour une fois j'aurais bien voulu me réveiller dans un monde normal sans tout ce foutoir surnaturel qui nous laisse même pas souffler une semaine._"

"_Vous vous êtes concerté avec Derek ?_ "

La question le fit presque flancher. Plongeant dans le regard interrogateur de son père , il voulut contrôler sa curiosité sans grand succès.

"_Qu'est ce que Derek viens foutre là ?_ "

Le Sheriff expira et retourna ses yeux face à lui , fixant un point invisible sur le bureau en joignant ses mains sur ses genoux , le buste légèrement penché vers l'avant. Stiles quant à lui s'était prostré vers la tête du lit , le dos appuyé contre le mur et les jambes remontées sur sa poitrine. Il allait le contraindre à s'activer quand son père reprit la parole.

"_Quand Derek est arrivé à la morgue il avait vraiment une sale tête. Pire que celle de d'habitude , encore plus fermé et maussade. Et tu me connais je pose des questions à tout le monde mais lui j'évite de le froisser il est assez imprévisible cet Alpha. Bref , je l'ai fait entrer , il a fait son boulot de loup garou et c'est qu'une fois sortis qu'il m'a retenu avant que je monte en voiture. Et là il à démarré un monologue , un vrai moulin à parole. Il m'a fait penser à toi surtout que ses mots étaient très justes._"

Stiles s'était ré-avancé pour mieux saisir l'étendu du récit et en appréhender la suite. Il pressa l'homme , trop sérieux tout à coup , de poursuivre.

"_Et ça portait sur quoi son monologue ? Il t'as pas récité du Shakespeare alors c'était quoi je sujet ?_ "

"_Toi._"

Leurs regards se croisèrent encore. L'hyperactivité revenait à la charge comme si elle devait , d'une manière ou d'une autre , se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Les jambes rallongées , l'adolescent triturait nerveusement le bord de sa chemise , son cœur ratant quelques battements au passage.

"_Comment ça moi ? Il t'as dit quoi ? Allez c'est pas un interrogatoire avec l'un de tes suspects où tu attends qu'il te fasses des aveux de lui même sous la pression là.!_"

"_Il m'a dit que tu ne méritais pas ça. Et que si je voulais être un bon père , il fallait que je réussisse à te convaincre de t'éloigner de la meute quelques temps. Juste histoire que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Je lui ai bien précisé que tu étais un âne bâté et que quoi que je dise ou fasse je ne serais pas en mesure de t'imposer quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs la meute ça comprend ton meilleur ami et vous êtes pires que des siamois depuis que vos mères sont devenues amies alors que vous n'étiez même pas en âge de parler. Si je peux me permettre , j'ai surement fait une allusion à Derek comme quoi le temps où tu n'avais pas encore apprit ton alphabet était une bénédiction mais passons...Il m'a fait comprendre que tu ne pourrais plus t'investir autant que tu le faisais pour eux et que tu allais devoir retrouver une vie normale...Dans le fond je ne peux que lui donner raison. Tu ne perdras pas tes amis mais si je peux t'éviter de te faire tuer je préfère encore que tu t'en fasses d'autres aussi.._"

Coup de massue. Stiles voyait sa vie partir dans tous les sens et il était incapable de stopper ça. Quand est ce que les choses en étaient arrivées à ce point de non retour ? Ce que lui disait son père était simple : Derek ne voulait plus de lui dans la meute. Le loup ne le laisserait plus revenir et venait même de pousser son seul parent à l'en empêcher aussi. Les yeux dans le vague , un marmonnement exaspéré franchit les lèvres qu'il venait de mordre jusqu'au sang.

"_Alors c'est comme ça que ça se passe ? Il décide lui même de ce que je dois faire et toi tu vas dans son sens ?_"

Son père voyait qu'il perdait son sang froid. Il le repéra à la lueur de rage au fond de ses yeux , à sa main qui était venue gratter le matelas et en étrangler le drap qui le recouvrait. Il le voyait aux tremblements de ses épaules tendues et à la frustration en somme toute normale qui transparaissait dans le sourire amer sur ses traits.

"_ Fils , je pense que Derek ne voit que ton intérêt et c'est ce que je recherche aussi._"

"_Donc pour toi il agit comme un père le ferait en me bannissant ? Parce que là c'est de ce dont on parle ni plus ni moins. Je suis banni , exclu. Je vais me retrouver en exil dans ma propre ville , privé de mes amis après tout ce que j'ai fais pour eux ? Mais il a pas le droit de faire ça et toi encore moins. Qui peut se permettre de me retirer ce qui compte encore une fois hein ? Jamais tu m'entends ? Je ne laisserais ni Scott ni Isaac ni Lydia ni tous les autres peu importe que ce soit des loup garous socialement inadaptés pour la plupart. C'est ma famille , c'est tout ce qu'il me reste et je crois qu'ils ont aussi leur mot à dire bordel de merde._"

Stiles se leva d'un bond. Finie la gueule de bois , la colère reprenait ses droits. Son père , qui n'avait pas vu venir la réaction exubérante de son fils , comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il ne tenta pas d'empêcher la tornade de ressentiments qu'éprouvait son garçon. Il préféra lui laisser le temps de digérer la nouvelle et se dirigea vers la porte , le laissant seul à tourner et virer dans son petit environnement. Une fois la porte fermée , Stiles ralluma son portable et s'attela à la tache :

Numéro un , contacter son meilleur ami . Numéro deux , recevoir son soutient . Numéro trois , aller botter le cul de ce foutu Derek Hale.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé quand l'Alpha contacta ses troupes. Chaque loup avait reçu le même message stipulant qu'ils devaient se rendre au loft et éteindre leurs portables dans la foulée. Il ne douta pas que sa meute avait suivi ses ordres , il n'était pas envisageable de lui désobéir sous peine de recevoir un entrainement intensif bien plus invivable pour eux la fois suivante.

Il attendait tout en méditant sur les derniers évènements en date. Il n'avait rien prévu de ce qu'il était arrivé mais comme l'avait si bien dit Stiles , est ce qu'ils pouvaient vraiment prévoir quoi que ce soit ? _Stiles_...Voilà le point qui soulevait le plus de questions et surtout le plus de peine. Ce qu'il allait devoir faire le rendait malade à l'avance mais il n'avait pas le choix. Tout comme il ne l'avait pas eu le soir précédent avec Erica. Il avait bel et bien menti pour protéger l'adolescent trop volubile et survolté. Il s'y était attaché plus que de raison et il fallait y mettre un terme. Son loup intérieur grogna à cette idée. Il tentait d'arracher les fers forgés de contrôle avec lesquels Derek avait dû l'enfermer. Bien profond dans son être mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas ressentir sa fureur parce que ça lui faisait une belle jambe à lui , tout ce qu'il voyait c'est qu'on lui retirait sa dose de kétamine et c'était intolérable. Et que ce soit un spécimen masculin importait peu , les sentiments n'avaient pas besoin d'être mis dans des cases. L'Alpha ne savait pas comment mais Stiles était devenu son point d'ancrage , son obsession constante. Dés qu'il le voyait il était comme en transe , aspiré par les reflets miellés de son regard. Certes le garçon lui tapait toujours autant sur le système , il ne savait pas se taire ni même rester en place mais c'était devenu touchant à la fois. L'homme taciturne avait trouvé en lui une étincelle qui ne cessait de grandir , cherchant à se réchauffer auprès de cet être solaire que rien ne pouvait arrêter ou faire flancher. Mais Stiles n'était pas un être surnaturel , il risquait sa vie à tous moments en voulant aider la meute , il saignait et ses plaies ne se refermaient pas dans la minute. C'était trop dangereux de le garder près de lui. La bête désapprouva encore , il pouvait le protéger lui , il le garderait enfermé bien au chaud et rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Mais Derek savait que ce raisonnement n'était pas le bon. Stiles était jeune , il méritait mieux , et l'attaque de l'oméga qu'il avait retrouvé avec Scott ne leur assurait pas d'être tranquilles.

Il fila dans la cuisine ouverte pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Ses larges mains recouvrirent ses joues où une fine barbe naissait. Il ne faisait plus attention à rien , il n'en avait plus envie. Il était conscient qu'il allait briser celui qu'il chérissait au delà de toutes les limites , qu'il allait se mettre à dos le second Alpha de la meute , qu'il allait décevoir ses bétas qui ne pourraient pourtant pas aller contre sa décision. La seule fois où il s'était senti aussi pitoyable , aussi faible et pourtant monstrueux , c'était à la mort de Paige. Celle qu'il aimait était morte par sa faute parce qu'il ne pouvait pas la protéger. Il n'était pas question qu'il fasse de même avec Stiles , quoi qu'il lui en coute et même si pour ça il devait faire en sorte qu'il le haïsse. La détermination du jeune garçon allait être redoutable , il allait falloir la parer avant que sa rébellion ne fonctionne et balaye d'un de ses sourires candide toutes les bonnes résolutions du brun.

L'alarme s'éveilla et il sentit sa meute au grand complet. Ils étaient tous à l'heure et pourtant le loup aurait préféré qu'ils ne viennent pas. Il remuait dans sa cage imaginaire , grattant le sol et y laissant de lourdes cicatrices métaphysiques. Derek avait du mal à se contenir de faire voltiger les meubles dans la pièce mais il avança pourtant , prudemment , jusqu'au salon. Tout le monde entra et il ne leur sourit pas plus que d'habitude , leur offrant le simple signe de tête qu'il leur accordait dans les pires moments. Au moins tout le monde savait de quoi il en retournait , ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Boyd et Isaac s'accaparèrent les fauteuils , Lydia dans l'étreinte d'Aiden s'installa sur le canapé à coté d'Ethan , Scott et Allison prirent place sur le double face à eux et Erica se frotta à son Alpha en le contournant pour aller s'asseoir sur le bureau. Derek se souvint très bien la posture de son seul membre manquant qui avait fait de même deux jours auparavant. C'est sans remords qu'il dégagea la blonde en faisant jouer son regard de dominant. Elle ne put que se résigner à prendre un tabouret de bar et à le ramener dans la pièce. Isaac rompit le silence comme toujours , lunaire et surtout parfaitement inconscient de la sensibilité du sujet qui allait leur exploser au visage.

"_Tu vas bien Derek ?_ "

La question ne reçut aucune réponse. L'Alpha avait un discours rédigé à l'avance qu'il avait récité à voix haute pendant presque une heure et il ne passa pas par quatre chemins pour leur en faire part.

"_Je suis allé à la morgue avec le Sheriff. Pas de doute possible le loup cloué au mur était un oméga. Selon le rapport les lacérations correspondent à des griffes d'ours mais l'odeur que j'ai sentie ne s'y apparente pas tout à fait. Je ne sais pas de quoi il en retourne mais on est tous conscients qu'un ours ne cloue pas les corps et qu'au delà de ça un animal pur et simple n'aurait pas pu tuer un loup garou même par surprise. Il n'y avait plus le cœur quand ils ont fait le décompte de tous les organes répartis dans la pièce..._"

Lydia déglutit bruyamment et se recolla un peu plus contre un Aiden attentif. Il la calma en passant sa main le long de sa colonne vertébrale dans un geste aimant de compassion. Les jumeaux avaient vu des choses bien plus horribles et leur attitude ne changea pas. Le visage de Scott par contre perdit de sa couleur alors qu'il se remémorait la scène. Les bétas ne bronchaient pas et Allison faisait bonne figure. Derek ne savait pas comment poursuivre mais l'attitude de son jeune Alpha l'y contraint.

"_Où est Stiles au fait ? Comme tu nous as dit d'éteindre nos portables j'ai pas pu le joindre , tu l'as prévenu ?_ "

Derek ferma les yeux , se complaisant dans la noirceur de ses paupières closes. Quand il les rouvrit , il ne réussit pas à soutenir les regards qui le jaugeait et attendaient sa réponse. Il n'y a pas que lui qui s'était attaché à l'hyperactif. Sa meute l'appréciait comme un semblable , un ami fidèle , un frère d'armes. Il avait répondu présent pour chacun d'eux , parfois de manière sarcastique ou insolente mais il leur portait une attention que chaque loup ou humain appréciait. Même Boyd , d'ordinaire peu loquace , relatait avec entrain les exploits de cet impétueux maladroit.

"_Il ne viendra pas Scott..._"

"_Mais pourquoi ? C'est pas normal , attends je vais l'appeler..._"

Il sortit son portable qu'il ralluma et constata que son meilleur ami avait cherché à le joindre plus d'une quinzaine de fois. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'éclipser pour écouter les messages qu'il lui avait laissé étant donné qu'à part Allison et Lydia , les autres pourraient tout entendre même à une cinquantaine de mètres. Derek sentit ses muscles se contracter dans des spasmes douloureux. Il écouta aussi les messages , cette voix emportée au premier qui ne cessait de faiblir et de se décomposer dans les quatre suivants. Le dernier était le pire et il comprit pourquoi le sang de Scott se répandait sur le sol. La technique de la griffe pour s'empêcher de se changer. Il lisait la furie dans ses yeux devenus aussi rouges que les siens. Stiles ne hurlait plus , sa voix était lasse , gémissante.

"_Scott s'il te plait...Ne me fais pas ça...Réponds moi...Tu peux pas me laisser , tu ne peux pas être d'accord avec Derek. Ne m'abandonnez pas je n'ai rien fait de mal , je peux encore vous aider. Dis moi que j'ai tord de m'en faire et que rien n'a changé...Par pitié rappelle moi..._"

Ils étaient tous choqués et seule Erica semblait se délecter du spectacle. Même les jumeaux , à qui Stiles avait mené la vie dure au départ , ne pouvaient y croire. Scott enclencha le haut parleur et repassa les mots de Stiles afin que les deux humaines puisse comprendre. Une larme roulait sur sa joue , son cœur hurlant sa rage dans sa cage thoracique. Derek croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour ne rien laisser transparaitre.

"_Derek dis moi que c'est une connerie. Dis moi que je viens de rêver et que tu n'as pas vraiment dit ça au Sheriff..._"

Derek ne répondit pas et Scott vint à sa rencontre , l'empoignant par le col de son tee shirt. De longues trainées rougeâtres entachèrent la blancheur virginale de celui ci.

"_Putain Derek réponds merde.! J'te jures que si tu l'a vraiment banni de la meute je vais te le faire regretter.! Et sans Stiles compte pas sur moi pour rester._"

L'Alpha saisit le poignet de l'amas de nerfs qu'il avait face à lui. Il ne lui en voulait pas de ses propos et ils les comprenaient mais il allait devoir lui expliquer les choses , lui faire comprendre qu'il était tout aussi nocif pour Stiles d'avoir Scott dans sa vie.

"_Scott peu importe que tu veuilles quitter la meute. Vous êtes tous libres de vos choix mais nous avons besoin d'être forts face à ce qui se prépare et nous le sommes ensemble..._"

Scott tenta de se dégager et c'est Isaac qui gronda plus qu'il ne parla vraiment.

"_On est forts si on est au complet et là nous ne le sommes pas.!_"

"_Tu as raison Isaac mais séparément ce serait pire. Stiles est humain , il prends trop de risques pour nous. Nous ne sommes pas bons pour lui et on doit le laisser partir._"

"_Tu ne le laisse pas partir là tu le chasse._"

Boyd venait de se rallier à la conversation. Ils allaient tous y aller de leur petit commentaire justifié mais si exaspérant ?

"_Je le fais pour son bien. Pour qu'il puisse avoir une vie normale et ne pas risquer de se faire arracher les entrailles avant d'avoir 18 ans._"

Allison se leva à son tour. Elle savait que Derek ne ferait pas de mal à Scott mais elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien dire. Stiles était aussi son ami.

"_Je suis humaine et tu ne me chasse pas à moi._"

"_Tu es fille de chasseur , tu reçois un entrainement quotidien et franchement un loup garou face à ton arbalète n'a que très peu de chances de t'atteindre à temps. Et avant que vous ne me posiez la question , Lydia est une banshee qui sort avec un loup , elle sent la meute et elle peut prédire la mort avant même qu'elle n'arrive d'ailleurs elle continue d'affiner son don alors elle n'est pas ma plus grande source d'inquiétude..._"

La réponse parut faire tilt dans le cerveau de la chasseuse. Oui il avait sans doute raison. Mais laisser Stiles derrière eux comme si il n'avait jamais rien apporté à la meute n'était pas négociable pour autant. Derek relâcha le poignet de Scott qui détendait sa prise. A travers les yeux lupins , il put voir que son cerveau travaillait ardemment.

"_Je sais Scott , je sais ce qu'on ressent quand on perd quelqu'un qu'on aime. Je sais aussi que Stiles nous considère tous comme sa famille et que depuis la mort de sa mère il a une peur panique du rejet et de l'abandon...Mais si on ne fait pas ça pour lui , il ne prendra pas ses distances de lui même...Et crois moi je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur , si tu savais à quel point je me déteste de devoir prendre cette décision et ce que ça me coute... Mais je le fais parce que je suis l'Alpha. Parce que Stiles est un membre de la meute et que je dois justement protéger chacun de ses membres. Stiles sera plus à l'abri si il n'est pas vu en notre compagnie , si il ne sent pas comme nous...Qu'est ce que vous feriez tous si il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Si on ne pouvait pas le protéger ?_ "

Dans l'esprit de chaque loup , l'image d'un monde sans Stiles Stilinski germa. Une image sombre , atroce et étouffante , comme une nuit sans étoiles. Isaac se rassit , sonné et malheureux comme les pierres. Boyd tourna le dos au reste de la meute , ses épaules affaissées seules marques visibles du poids qui venait de s'abattre sur lui. Les filles pleuraient sauf Erica qui jubilait sur son siège , se dandinant peut être à l'idée d'avoir champ libre concernant l'Alpha. Elle était blonde mais pas stupide et il fallait être idiot pour ne pas voir ce qu'il se passait entre Derek et Stiles. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait laissé la porte ouverte la nuit précédente et qu'elle s'était jetée sur le loup au risque de voir sa tête séparée de son corps. D'ailleurs à ses yeux le destin avait un humour assez surprenant. Le loup et l'agneau ne faisaient pas bon ménage et elle allait s'assurer de changer ça.

Scott fut prit de mutisme , son corps redevenant celui de l'adolescent basique , ses traits ne reflétant plus le loup en lui. Il était tiraillé , souffrant d'une torture que rien ne pourrait arrêter. Sa main saignait mais ce n'était rien comparé à son cœur. Derek savait ce qu'il ressentait puisqu'il partageait sa peine. Mais ils s'étaient silencieusement mis d'accord.

Ils ne devaient plus s'approcher de Stiles.


End file.
